


Former Voice

by Doomedheros



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Never mind the unscientific part pls, Pen Pals, Time Travel, physical injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: They never met before.They always find the way to meet each other.





	1. Chapter 1

2035年 英国伦敦

黑暗中有个声音在不断重复：别留下我一个人。

他猛然睁开眼睛。

漆黑的房间里静得出奇，只能听到他自己心脏“嘭嘭”跳动的声音。床头电子闹钟惨白的数字显示着此刻是早上五点二十五分。从他有记忆起，还是第一次在这个时候醒来。应该再睡十分钟的。

既然醒了就别浪费时间，Erik。他这样对自己说。

他慢慢坐起来，走进浴室洗漱前按下了电子备忘录听取今天的工作计划。一如他过去每天做过的。厨房里的早餐机已经接收到指令开始煮咖啡和烤面包片。如果他洗完澡后心情不错，还会要求它再做个煎蛋。

Erik一边擦着头发一边拉开铁灰色的椅子坐下，冒着热气的早餐已经摆在了桌上。

“这次的面包片烤得很棒。”

早餐机随即发出了一声兴奋的尖鸣。

三十分钟后，他站在镜子前第二次确认领带打得是否一丝不苟接着拿起车钥匙走出家门。

今天的天气并不好，厚重的雾霾让整个城市看上去仿佛刚刚从硝烟弥漫的战场走出来——努力想要生存下去但又疲惫不堪。

Erik开车转过了十二条街区，等待绿灯的时间里他接通了车上的通讯设备。屏幕上闪烁着一排淡绿色的字，从他昨晚离开这辆车到此刻，一共有四个未接来电、两条语音留言和一条短信。Erik一手握住方向盘，另一只手在屏幕上滑动了几下。全部错过的电话都来自于他的秘书。这就是雇佣了一个人类秘书的坏处，他们总会很容易就变得歇斯底里，而秘书机器人则不存在这种麻烦。Erik此刻更加思念他那台返厂维修的小机器人，虽然它的外形看上去像个放大了的垃圾桶，可它不会在工作时间之外没完没了地给自己打电话。他快速地滑动手指把这一页翻了过去，然后在绿灯亮起时开始播放两条语音留言。

【晚上好，我是Raven，听到留言给我回电话好吗。】

【嘿，还是我，Raven。你是不是又没把手机带回家？好吧，有这么件事，下面的货车司机集体发来邮件说工作强度太大，要求多支付他们20%的工资。你有什么看法？明天中午之前最好给个答复不然工会一旦介入就变得麻烦了。】

Erik已经把车停在了公司楼下的停车位上，他看了一眼最后剩下的那条未读短信，是关于二战博物馆招募投资商的广告。他直接点了删除。

走进一尘不染的办公室，Erik立即发现了平常只有一杯温度适中的咖啡的办公桌上多了样东西。他走到桌边，拿起了它。

不管怎么看它都像是一封信，更意外的是它还贴着邮票。Erik想不出在自己认识的人之中有谁喜欢使用如此古老的通讯方式，他举起信在灯下晃了晃，里面只有一张纸，并没什么奇怪的恶作剧物件。他再次翻过信封看了看正面写着的内容，收件地址的确是他的公司，而收件人因为墨水晕开只能隐约看出“尊敬的”和“陌生”这两个词。信封的右下角还写着小小的数字21。

是哪个上了年纪的顾客写给他的匿名投诉信？Erik拆开了信封。

他阅读了信的前两行马上判断出这是一封情书。写给未曾谋面的收件人。

Erik快速越过信件正文，直接跳到了落款。

它来自一个叫做Charles Xavier的人，而寄出时间是……Erik用手掌把前额的头发往后拢了一把。

跟在落款后面的日期是1946年的三天之前。

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国克莱顿

“早上好，Xavier先生！天气真好！”

邮递员推着他崭新的自行车站在篱笆外，兴高采烈地向正在院子里浇花的Charles打招呼。难得的晴朗天气让他忍不住愉悦的心情想要放声歌唱。

“早上好，Scott！说过很多次了，叫我Charles。”

“那可不行，您可是我们镇上的大名人！”

Charles放下了手里的铁皮洒水壶，用衬衣下摆擦了擦手走到院门口。

“今天也没有回信吗？”

Scott闻言露出了为难的表情，他在思索着要不要告诉Charles事情的真相。三个月来，他帮Charles寄出了至少有二十封信，却一封回信也没有。有的时候他也很好奇，一个全国知名的科学家孤身一人来到他们这个小镇上，没有任何亲戚朋友和拜访者，只是每隔几天就给伦敦的一个陌生人寄一封信。他认为这个被称为“陌生人”的收信人肯定属于某个神秘科研机构的，可是这个人却从来不给Charles回信。

Charles看着Scott的表情就知道了答案，不过失落的神情只在他脸上停留了一小会儿，不多久他就又恢复了平日里微笑温和的样子。

“没关系，我相信总有一天会收到回信的。”

他又和Scott的聊了几句，在Scott不得不离开回去邮局工作之后，Charles捡起他的洒水壶往屋里走去。

他要准备动笔写第二十二封信去了。


	2. Chapter 2

1946年 英国克莱顿

坐在窗下的书桌前，Charles铺开信纸，开始了他的第二十二封信。

他才在信的抬头处写下“尊敬的陌生人”就停住了。是否还要用这样蹩脚的代号来称呼这位朋友呢？战争期间他们一直用这样的方式和彼此通信，不过那是为了躲避纳粹对同盟国科学家的迫害。如今同盟国胜利了，和平来临，他是不是也该换回正常的称呼？

Charles把写了两个词的信纸撕下来揉成了一团扔进垃圾筐里，重新提起笔。

“亲爱的老朋友，

近况还好吗？请原谅我上一封信写了让人发笑的内容，我愚蠢的认为用这种方式能够引起你的注意从而尽快给我回信，现在看来那确实蠢的可以。

我仍无从得知你是否已经读过了前二十一封信，还是它们恰好都不小心被送错了地方？那么请允许我再一次谈起那些陈旧的话题（又及，如果你已经读过了那些信，就请直接跳过这一部分）。

自从离开伦敦之后，我一直很挂念你的研究，它现在的进度如何？我想你应该已经突破了当初的那个瓶颈，要知道很多研究往往在那么一瞬间你就能够找到黑暗中的那个光点。至少我自己是这样的。如果实验不那么成功，别再把自己关在实验室里朝你可怜的助手发脾气，你可以出去转一转，去看看那些在进化中优胜的生命，它们会让你茅塞顿开。

对你的工作就说这么多，我相信你一定比我更加了解什么才是最好的工作状态。那么接下来，我可以询问一下你和Shaw先生的婚礼计划在几月举行吗？离开伦敦的四个月以来我并没有收到你的请柬也没在报纸上看到婚礼的消息，就允许我擅自猜测你们还没有举行婚礼。真心希望你们能够在冬天到来之前度完蜜月，你很清楚我有多么讨厌伦敦的冬天。也许你们可以来克莱顿举行婚礼？这里的人都很热情而且风光优美，我保证你们会在这里有段难忘的时光。（更重要的是你能够帮助我彻底远离伦敦的种种麻烦事。）”

Charles停住笔，活动了一下因疾书而略有僵硬的手腕。每一次给Frost女士写信，都让他感觉自己经历了一场高强度的体力劳动。

他和Frost女士是在两年前的一次巴黎科学研讨会上结识的，因为同样对基因这个新事物有着浓厚的兴趣，在研讨会结束之后他们又私下会见了几次。其中一次，Frost女士携同她的未婚夫Sebastian Shaw出席，那是个有趣又有风度的男人，但多少带着点德国式的过度理性。Charles很庆幸Shaw在希特勒的疯狂热潮中没有失去他的理性，这能让他很好的保护Frost女士。

他休息足够，又接着写道：

“我在克莱顿一切都好，这里的邮递员Scott是个很棒的小伙子，事实上这里的每个人对我都很尊重和礼貌，就像我之前提到的，他们很热情但绝不会让你觉得被打扰。如果什么时候你也厌烦了伦敦的生活，我会首先向你推荐克莱顿。

最后，我想在神经方面我已经没有什么可以再超越他人的进步了，接下来我会开始着手我们当初讨论过的基因进化和转移，我只有一些初步的想法，希望得到你的回信这样我们可以详细探讨。

期待你的回信。向Shaw先生问好。

                                                  Charles Xavier”

把信纸折好塞进了羊皮纸信封里，Charles粘好封口和邮票之后在信封正面写下了Frost女士在伦敦的住址。最后在右下角轻轻画上个不会被一眼发现的22。

今天Scott不会再来取信了，他把信封压在笔筒下面，转身想了想觉得不够显眼于是又抽出信走到了客厅里，用晾衣夹子夹住挂在大门内侧衣帽钩下面的麻绳上。他刚刚把信夹上去，后院就传来了一连串的玻璃被击碎的声音。

又是那个邻居家的男孩，Charles想。他已经因为踢球太用力破坏掉Charles家整整六块玻璃窗了。

不过这也没有影响他此刻的好心情，Charles满意的看着无法被忽视的信，心中坚信这封一定会成功寄到Frost女士手里的。

 

* * *

 

2035年 英国伦敦

办公室里，Erik一口气喝光了手边的咖啡。他调出办公室的安全监控，询问电脑今天早晨是什么人把这封信送到他桌上的。

Erik认为这是有人和他开的一个玩笑，又或者是什么博物馆之类的送来这样的文物勾起他赞助的念头。但这个Charles Xavier并不是什么名人，至少有着丰富社会常识和良好文化背景的Erik从来没有听说过这个名字。这样的一个人写出的一封莫名其妙的情书，Erik认定它不值得自己花钱去给它买一个抗氧化罩。

电脑播放出的机械音不那么悦耳，可它正提醒了Erik尽快忘掉刚刚在情书中看到的那些老旧的语法和词汇，忘掉里面老套的赞美和告白。换做是他想要约女孩儿出去，从想法产生到两个人见面，不过是一条短信的时间。长篇大论的情书别说他自己写不来，恐怕对方也根本还没看到中心内容就直接扔给机器人做夜宵了。

他按下办公桌上的蓝色三角形按钮，十秒后Raven身着她的天蓝色衬衣、坐在办公椅里的全息影像出现在他面前。

“早上好，总裁先生。你是打算给我关于卡车司机们要求的答复了吗？”

“我桌上的咖啡和这封信都是你送进来的？”

Raven挑眉。

“很明显这里没有第三个人能够自由进出你的办公室。哦，对了，还有A-9。”

“它回来上班了？”Erik期待着得到肯定的答案但是现实却让他十分失望。

“不，当然没有。我只是想说，在A-9还没回来取代我的位子之前，是的，那两样东西当然是我送去的。”

Raven作为一个秘书、一个随时可能会被智能机器人踢入失业大军的人，在Erik面前表现出来的高傲和从容，有时候会让Erik觉得其实是她在给自己发工资。

他扬起了那封信，“那么这个是从哪儿来的？”他在心里祈祷千万别是难缠的博物馆或者文物协会。

“Erik，上面有邮戳……”Raven的表情就像在质疑她上司的智商，“正常人都猜得到那来自于邮局的派送机器人。我可有段日子没见它们来这儿了。”

这个回答再次令Erik陷入了困惑。没有人可以擅自操纵邮局的机器人派送私人物品，也就是这信件肯定是经过了正规邮政系统的收取分拣后送出来的。

“帮我查一下这封信的来源。”

“没问题。不过……”Raven带有胁迫意味地看着Erik，“你要先给我关于卡车司机的答复。总裁先生。”

Erik答应中午之前一定会解决这件事。同时又一次思念起了从不会威胁自己的机器人秘书A-9。


	3. Chapter 3

2035年 英国伦敦

他要求了Raven为自己调查工作以外的事，作为等价交换，Erik得和他公司雇佣的运输司机们谈一谈。

鉴于地下室的通讯信号向来不好，Erik决定亲自到下面去一趟。

温度监控系统提醒他一旦离开这层楼将会暴露在32摄氏度的高温之中，如果Erik继续穿着他的西服三件套，那么他在下一次回到办公室的时候就会满身汗臭味儿。而办公室里的淋浴间在下午一点钟之前是不会对他开放的。

该死的电脑程序。Erik把“叫程序员来修改淋浴间开放时间”输入了电子备忘录里面。

他脱下深色的西装外套和马夹，浅蓝色衬衫的袖子卷起到臂弯处，跟卡车司机谈判应该不需要穿的太正式。

Erik乘电梯来到公司大厦的地下三层，迎面先映入眼中的是占满整面水泥墙壁的巨大喷绘画。在因电压不稳而闪烁的白炽灯照射下，Erik看出那画的是一辆冲向大海的箱式货车，车体上还涂着他公司的标志。这可不怎么吉利。

整层楼的生物都像死了一般没有任何动静和影子，只能听见头顶上空调水管滴水的声音。

这儿让人压抑得呼吸困难。Erik解开领口的衣扣，继续向里面走去。

在转过两个已经锈得看不出本色的金属支柱后，Erik看到一人高的格子型铁网围成一个椭圆形，他猜那应该是类似休息区的地方。

铁网之中，有几个男人穿着露出手臂肌肉的无袖夹克和磨得发白的牛仔裤躺在堆成倒L型的木箱上、叼着烟卷闭目养神。空酒瓶和成盘的锁链一起躺在木箱边，边角已经有些破损的纸牌被胡乱地拢在一起，在唯一的塑料桌上堆成个小山。

这是他公司的地下室还是黑帮的据点？

Erik咳了一声来引起注意，然而箱子上的那些人连眼都没睁，唯一搭理他的，是一个从角落里走出来的瘦高的黑发男人，穿着沾着油污的衬衫和同样不洁净的银灰色西裤，说着一口墨西哥式英语。

“你就是那个来应聘的临时工？太瘦了。”

Erik瞪圆了双眼，“什么？我是……”

“Janos！你在那儿干什么！？”

一个离他们最近的大汉突然吼了一句。在那样的声音中，Erik感觉自己莫名地变得纤细了。

叫做Janos的男人回头也朝那个大汉吼道，“有人来应聘！”

“头儿没在，让他明天再来！”

头儿？Erik皱了皱眉，这里还真的是个地下帮派吗？相比起初谈判的想法，他现在倒是有了一个更好的主意。

Erik拉住打算回休息区角落里去的Janos，“你们这里的‘头儿’是谁？”

“是Logan。”

“我什么时候可以见到他？我很需要这份工作。”

Janos似乎对执着的Erik产生了些好感，他把Erik领到了休息区的一把简易折叠椅边。

“你可以坐在这儿等他，他陪Victor去医院了，应该用不了多久就能回来。”

他很自觉地坐下，Janos坐在他旁边一个倒扣的塑胶桶上。

“Victor是谁？”

“Victor是Logan的恋人。”

直到Erik等到了Logan和他的恋人回来，他都在奇怪有什么样的父母会给自己的女儿起名叫“Victor”。

而当他和那两个体型相当、加在一起足能装下三个自己的短发肌肉男握手时，他开始在心里埋怨Janos为什么不用“男朋友”而用“恋人”。

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国克莱顿

Charles抱起卡在两个杂物柜中的足球，推开通向后院的木门。

不足十平方米的菜地中央站着一个金色短发的高个子男孩，苍白的肌肤会让人误会他正经历着紧张和尴尬的复杂心境。只有Charles知道，那不过是与生俱来的颜色。

他走过去把足球递交给男孩，得到了一个不友好的白眼。

Charles第一次见到这个男孩是他来到克莱顿的首个星期六，清晨还在睡梦中的他被玻璃破碎的声音惊醒，跑出去时就看到这个男孩在后院的篱笆墙外焦急地徘徊想要拿回他的足球。再后来，类似的事情发生多了，Charles也慢慢从Scott口中了解到一些关于他的事情：男孩名叫Alex，来自和他隔了五户的Summers家，有一个弟弟，他们的父亲在二战中牺牲了，母亲每天做三份工来养家。因此，Charles也就从没向Summers家索要过修窗子的赔偿。他只是不解为什么这个男孩特别钟情于他家的玻璃窗。

就在Charles打算说再见时，耳边传来一阵饥肠辘辘的动静。

“想进来坐坐吗？隔壁的Moria夫人早上送来了一盘巧克力曲奇，还热着。”

他对抱着足球的男孩露出微笑。

Charles拿出餐柜里的巧克力曲奇，他今早只吃了一块——Frost认为过量的胆固醇会伤害他的脑子。

把曲奇端给坐在桌边的Alex，Charles又拿出一瓶牛奶倒在粗瓷马克杯里。

Alex捧起牛奶杯，抬眼看着这个从首府来的外乡人。

“你为什么从来不骂我？”

Charles犹豫了一下，选择坐到他的身边而不是他的对面。

“如果你指的是玻璃窗的事情，那没什么。”

“你真是个怪人……”Alex吃掉了一块曲奇，用牛奶把嘴里的碎屑送下去。“听Scott说你得过诺贝尔奖？”

Charles点点头。“两年前。医学奖。”

Alex惊讶的张了张嘴，像是一个从来不可信的传言忽然得到了证实。

“是真的？可你为什么来这儿？我是说，你还没到退休的年纪。”

“为了……开始新的生活吧。要知道，无论是普通人或者不那么普通的人，都同样被各种烦恼困扰着，想要逃离过去的最好方法就是换一个生活环境。”

交谈中Charles始终保持着他最平易近人的笑容，尽管每次提及伦敦的事情都会让他心里闪过一丝酸楚。不过他也时刻提醒自己，每在克莱顿度过一天，他就离那噩梦般的日子更远了一些，所以他也非常珍惜这个小镇上的一切。

不知道是不是真的听明白了，Alex把剩下的曲奇饼又吃掉了三分之二，喝光牛奶后他用手背擦了擦嘴，把原本沾在嘴角的牛奶蹭到了脸上。他看到Charles向自己伸出手，本能地向后躲了一下，接着有些不好意思地又挪了回来。Charles干燥温暖的手指在他脸上抹过，Alex苍白的脸上泛起难得一见的红色。

他有些慌张地推开椅子站起来，抓起脚边的足球。

“后天我和妈妈会去一趟伦敦，如果你有什么需要……”

听到这个消息，Charles的双眼明亮起来。他知道，Alex是可以相信的。

“也许我的确有件小事你可以帮到我。”

Charles跑到书桌前，扯下一张便签，在上面写下了一个最近写过了太多次的地址。


	4. Chapter 4

2035年 英国伦敦

他在见面最初的七秒钟里，仔细打量了这对男人的装扮。

深黑发色的男人叼着燃到一半的雪茄，Erik不吸烟但他从烟雾的味道就能知道那不算上好的烟叶，只是普通货。男人身上穿着有些汗湿的灰蓝色短袖T恤，轻薄的布料紧贴着凸起的肌肉。深色牛仔裤裹着腿部线条，使他的两条腿显得结实而修长，连一向被夸赞身材火辣的Erik 也忍不住想吹声口哨。

而他身边穿着一套不起眼黑色休闲装的圆脸男人托着打着石膏的左手，虽然从出现在Erik视野中就一直微笑着不过那看起来并非发自真心的笑容。

受伤的是Victor，Erik想，那么另外一个应该就是Logan了。

“你叫什么？”

“Max，”他随口编了一个名字，为了强化自己的记忆又重复了一遍，“Max Eisenhardt。”

Logan不耐烦地吸了口烟，“说真的，我一点也不关心。知道你的名字也只是方便在你把车撞到传送带上时帮你叫救护车。”

身后其他的货车司机开始哈哈大笑，Erik甚至不知道他们是什么时候醒过来的。

“这大厦上层的办公室更适合你，我猜你连货车的方向盘都没摸过！” “没错儿，你还是去问问哪个机器人送修了的主管需不需要秘书吧！”

他尴尬的笑了几声来回应身后的嘲讽，然后极不情愿地把求助的目光投向一直没有开口的Victor。

“我真的很需要这份工作。”他把对Janos说的话又说了一次。“如果失去这份工作我就一无所有了，”他指的是在没有A-9的时候又失去了Raven，“开货车对我来说不是什么难事，你们不会花太多的时间来教我该怎么做……”

不知道是他的哪句话起了效果，Victor偏着头凑到Logan耳边说了什么，Erik看到Logan转身朝Janos点了点头，而后揽过Victor的手臂走向走廊里侧的一个单间。

“Max，过来登记！”

Janos在角落里举起了一个笔记本。

六分钟后，Erik办好了所有手续准备离开。当他走到一辆涂着黑色狼头的货车边时突然肩上一重，紧接着被一股力量拉向后方，后背猛地撞上了货车的车厢。

Logan的手肘用力地压在他肩窝处。

“听好了，不管你是为了什么想要来做临时替工，但有一条，别打Victor的主意。”

Logan抬起另一条手臂，一把细长的匕首像从身体里突然伸出来似的瞬间出现在他手中。他把匕首的尖端抵在Erik锁骨上方，一字一句的警告。

见鬼的，这家伙怎么会认为他对Victor有什么非分之想，他可没有那种嗜好！更重要的是，如果Logan继续用这样的姿势压在他身上，衬衫里的安全芯片就要报警了！

“我对你的人一点兴趣也没有！”

“也别想在我的车队里搞什么破坏……”

“我向你保证老老实实地开车送货！能把手挪开了吗，那玩意儿要刺到我了！”

还有三秒钟。Erik忍不住开始想象这层空旷的车库被保安塞满的画面。不过庆幸的是在警报响起的一秒钟前，Logan将信将疑地放开了他。

 

Erik以最快的速度回到位于五十二层的办公室。墙上的电脑屏幕亮起莹蓝色的光，冰冷的机械声一遍遍提醒着他的心跳过快需要立即冷静下来并且最好在五分钟后使用28摄氏度的水进行淋浴。

他切断了电脑的电源，将自己扔进办公椅里面，疲惫与惊悚的感觉就像是他刚刚从另外一个世界回来。

办公桌上的通讯器响起来，四声之后自动转入了免提播放。

【我是Raven，你要我查的东西有结果了。五分钟后见。】

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国克莱顿

Alex连同第二十二封信已经离开克莱顿整整三天了。

Charles站在院子中央提着铁皮水壶看了看太阳，如果一切顺利那么今天他就会回来。

“你为什么不给这个人打电话呢？”Alex出发前攥着写有地址的纸条这样问他。

战时一切接入伦敦的电话都会被监听，他不知道现在这样的情况有诶有好转，冒然拨打电话只会给Emma和自己招来不必要的麻烦。作为一个想要逃离过去一切的科学家，Charles需要做的就是让自己尽快淡出军方和政府的视线。

“那位夫人不喜欢使用电话。”他只好这样告诉Alex。

 

Charles弯下腰继续细心修剪一丛类似石楠的植物。这时，身后传来Scott开心的喊声。

“Xavier先生！”

Scott把他的自行车停靠在篱笆上，手上挥舞着一枚雪白的信封。

“Scott，什么事这么高兴？”

“是回信！”

Charles并未期望过那是寄给他的回信，所以当他从Scott手中接过那封洁白得像Frost女士的套裙的信、随即看到右下角写着的阿拉伯数字22，他激动得快溢出泪水。

“您说的对，总会有回信的！这次从伦敦来的回信可真够快的！”

Scott就好像是自己收到信一样高兴，嘴角笑得快要咧到耳根。

Charles向Scott道谢后，把水壶和修枝剪随手放在花丛边，一边往屋子里走一边小心翼翼地拆着封口。

他坐在桌边，抽出了信。信封里只有厚实的一张纸，摸上去手感很好，Charles从没在市面上见过这样白得刺眼的纸张。

展开信后，Charles愣住了。

虽然他已有几个月没收到过Frost女士的书信，但他绝对不会认错Frost那优美又极富个性的字体，而这纸上写的字——Charles皱了皱眉——工整可能是它们的唯一优点了。Charles困惑地开始读信的内容，第一句就让他惊讶得头脑一片空白，以至于忽略了敲门声。

【Xavier先生，你好，我已经有几年没碰过信纸和钢笔了，信件的格式也忘得一干二净，请你不要介意，话说回来2035年还有几个人在写信啊？】

2035年？

忽然，一枚石子砸上了他书桌前的窗子。Charles猛地抬起头，看到Alex站在篱笆外正打算朝他的玻璃扔第二块石头，他连忙起身拉开了屋门。

“Alex？”

“那是座空屋……”

Alex大概是之前从巴士站跑到了这里，他气喘吁吁地向Charles说道。

“什么空屋？”

“你给我的那个地址……两个月前就没有人住了。”

Alex告诉Charles，他问过隔壁的住户，他们的说法是在Charles离开伦敦后不久的时间里，Frost女士也搬离了那座房子。

这就是为什么Charles寄出的二十一封都没有收到任何回应。

Charles困惑的低头看看手里捏着的信，那这封写着编号的回信究竟是从哪儿来的？

 


	5. Chapter 5

2035年 英国伦敦

Raven来到Erik的办公室，同时也带来了第二封写着编号的信。她把信扔在Erik桌上。

“跟货车司机谈的怎么样？”

“在工会插手前我一定会搞定这件事的。告诉我，”Erik指指桌面上的东西，“这是怎么回事？”

Raven双臂抱在胸前，微微抬高了下巴，“这是一封信，总裁先生。”

“我当然知道。我是问怎么又来了一封？”

“这问题你应该去问派送机器人，或者写这东西的人。”Raven瞄了一眼办公桌后面Erik的西装裤，“你是不是又招惹上什么复古情怀浓郁的小姑娘了？Erik？”

他摇了摇头，拉过那封信扯开了封口。

“你查到这信究竟是从哪儿来的？”Erik一边读着信一边问。

“根据邮寄系统的显示，信是从城郊的一个分拣点送来的。至于具体是哪一个邮筒，那个可爱的小铁罐说还需要一段时间才能查到。”

Raven一向喜欢把秘书机器人统称为小铁罐，她自己解释说这是友好的昵称，但在Erik看来，她更像是准备把它们当成铁罐子一脚一个的踩扁。

“哦，还有件事。”Erik在Raven转身要走的时候叫住了她，“帮我弄几件没有安全芯片的衣服。”

Raven转过身，不明白她老板的吩咐。“没有安全芯片，电脑不会让你离开这间屋子。”

“那就把电脑的设置修改一下。我需要一些耐磨耐脏的衣服。”

她顿悟般点头。

“这和货车司机的事情有关对么？你需不需要一个伪造的身份证件？”

Erik拍了两下手，“不得不说，你的确比A-9聪明。”

 

经过地图搜索，下班后的Erik开着车在快要出城的一个小杂货店里买到了一沓信纸和几个信封。他问店主有没有质量更好些的，现在这两样摸上去就跟他公司卖的蛇皮果一样粗糙。

“想要怀旧，你就得用这种的。”留着络腮胡子的店主这样说，他举起粘着一枚小纸片的食指，“需要邮票吗？”

Erik把那些复古工具藏在腋下，虽然在拉开店门时被一个正巧走进来和自己擦肩而过的黑发男人发现并嘲笑了两声，但Erik决定不跟他计较。

他现在急需做的只有两件事：回忆书信的格式和学习怎么开货车。

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国克莱顿

一切都太不寻常。

Charles把回信递给Alex让他来读，希望他能够帮助自己找出事情的真相。

【前一天的早上意外收到了你的来信，信封上写有数字21，又在今天收到了数字22，我想这编号意味着信件的次序，所以我用最新一封的号码给你写了回信。】

“这人还挺聪明。”Alex对Charles说，然后继续读信。

【看完第一封信也就是你的第二十一封信时，我猜测这可能是个恶作剧或是诱资广告。但在收到第二封之后，我觉得我猜错了。我不清楚为什么你写给一位女性朋友的信会寄到我的公司来，我问过了所有的员工，他们都不认识一位叫做Charles Xavier的科学家， 你是个科学家对吧？】

“那儿明明是个空屋，没有什么公司。”

“继续读……”Charles的声音有些颤抖。

【另外，你或许写错了寄信时间？现在可不是1946年，再说明一次，这里是2035年的英国伦敦。如果你没有写错时间，那么我想一定是哪个部分出现了问题。】

“时空穿越！你的信寄去了未来！”Alex大叫起来。

Charles摆摆手，“你科幻小说看得太多了，Alex。我是个科学工作者，我很清楚以现在的条件，时空穿梭是不可能实现的。”

Alex扬起手中的信纸，“这就是证据！”

【不知道这封信是否能够寄到你的手上，不过我想既然你的信能够寄到这里，没有理由我无法回信给你。无论如何，希望你的回信可以解答我的疑惑。

                                                      Erik  L.

2035年X月X日】

“如果你觉得这不是时空穿梭，那这个Erik肯定就是个疯子。”Alex把信还给Charles，信誓旦旦的说：“可我觉得他不是疯子。”

 

傍晚，Charles屈膝坐在屋后的花岗岩石阶上，手中拿着今天已经看了七遍的来自于Erik先生的回信。他依然对Alex所说的时空穿梭不认同，不过他也实在没办法武断地认为Erik是个偷取别人信件然后回复的疯子。

眼下唯一的解决办法。Charles站起身。

他回到房间，在抽屉里翻出了信封，用钢笔在右上角标注了一个小小的数字1。这是寄给Erik先生的第一封信，希望不会是最后一封，Charles心想，然后开始了他的回信。


	6. Chapter 6

2035年 英国伦敦

地下三层调度室里，僵持的气氛已经持续长达十分钟。

受了伤的男人坐在木箱上，心不在焉地锉着仅露在石膏外的指甲，时不时还抬头看看在屋里来回踱步的兄弟。

在几枚指甲快要被锉秃之前，Victor终于坐直上身、咳了一声来打破令人不自在的沉默，不过却意外地被Logan抢了发言的先机。

“为什么留下他？他可能连空木箱都搬不动！”

Logan用力地咬着雪茄过滤嘴，Victor怀疑里面的烟丝都要被他咬出来了。

“我也没打算让他去搬箱子，车队里还有很多其他的活儿可以做。”Victor笑着说，“更何况你没听他说他要是得不到这个工作就活不下去了吗？”

Logan走近他，把Victor整个人都罩在了他的影子里。

“你不是那种人，Vic。我太了解你了。告诉我，你想利用那个叫Max的做什么？”

Erik的公司雇佣的是一支独立车队，对外人来说车队里管事儿的是Logan，但只有少数的老家伙才知道这儿真正的首脑是事事低调的Victor。也许在整个人类群体中，Victor离“最聪明的脑袋”还有一段距离，但在卡车司机这个行业里他绝对算得上前三名。

“……很多事。”

“我们不知道他的背景！”Logan挥动着手臂朝他低吼，“我们甚至都不能确定他真的叫Max ……见鬼的hardt！”

“Eisenhardt，多读点书对你有好处……”

“别转移话题！”Logan一拳捶在他肩头，倒没用多大力气，“在没有解除对他的危险警报前，你最好离他远点。”

Victor凝视着他，等他把未完的话说出来。

“我决不允许同样的伤害在你身上发生两次……”Logan的表情缓和下来，他的拳头换做手掌搭在Victor的脖颈后面，“任何可能会失去你的事情我都不会去冒险尝试。所以，在我弄清楚那个Max所有的经历以前，你别想接近他。我会叫Jonas把他和我安排在一辆车上。”

“否则？”

“否则我就亲手拧断你的脖子。”

Logan紧了两下手指，换来Victor连连点头。

他满意的收回手，转回身去从一个没有上盖的箱子里翻出一瓶伏特加扔给Victor。

“顺便问一句，你没再收到那些莫名其妙的信了吧？”

Victor用牙咬开酒瓶盖，灌了一大口之后摇摇头，“没有。你可以把那个人从你的假想敌名单上划掉了。”

“你偷看了我的单子？”

“等等，你还真有个名单？！”

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国克莱顿

“尊敬的Erik先生”，Charles写到，“很高兴认识您，我是Charles Xavier，相信这点您已经知道了。正如您在信中提到，我是一名生物学研究者。首先请允许我澄清，我不是个心怀不轨的筹资商或者头脑不甚灵光的病患，相信您也不是。不过以我贫瘠的物理学知识实在很难想象我正和一位来自2035年的人通信。若是真的，这又是如何发生的？”

Charles蘸蘸墨水。

“其次，很感谢您来信告知我寄出的信件正在您的手中，不然我可能还会固执地继续写下去。我现在已能够确定在1946年的这个地址是一幢空房，而在2035年它似乎就是您的公司建筑所在？也许在您的建筑中某一个时间的某个点出现了虫洞才使得我的信件从1946年穿梭到了未来的2035年。再次强调，我的物理学知识真的匮乏得让人恐慌，如果在未来对时空穿梭有更加合理的科学解释，请别嘲笑我。

我也曾在伦敦生活过很长一段时间，对那里的一草一木都十分熟悉。它们在2035年是否还保持着现在的面貌？还是像那些科幻小说里所写，已经变成了金属堡垒？如果不会耽误您太多时间，是否可以为我描述一下。

1946年的英国刚刚熄灭了战火，如果您还没有90岁那么您应该没有机会体会到那种整个城市失去生机的感觉，所以我现在搬到了南部的一个叫做克莱顿的小镇，2035年的时候它还在吗？噢，这真是一个愚蠢的问题，它怎么会不在呢……

我还想知道更多关于2035年的事情，如果您的工作不那么繁忙，任意选一些告诉我好吗？只在你有空的时候写上那么一两句就可以了。感激不尽。

此致。

                                                  Charles Xavier

                                                   来自1946年  ”

Charles一丝不苟地完成了这封信，字迹几乎比写给Frost女士的还要工整流畅。

这天下午，从把信交给Scott的那一刻起，Charles就惴惴不安地期待起来。为了防止这封信落得和前二十封信一样不知去向，Charles特意又写了份一模一样的留做备用。

他坐在窗前，忽然觉得自己这样像个等待情书的小姑娘，于是忍不住自嘲的笑了起来。Charles推开前窗，连做了几次深呼吸，在心情平复后走进他简易的实验室，准备去研究那些植物身上的小细胞。


	7. Chapter 7

2035年 英国伦敦

说不好这是第几次在即将醒来的时候听到那句话了。Erik努力回忆自己已经走过的这三十几年人生，确信从没有过抛弃任何一个人或宠物的行为，就连分手的女朋友也都是她们主动提出的。或许他应该去拜访一下心理医生。

又或许他只是需要抓紧上班前的这一点时间写好那封回信。

事情似乎就这样顺理成章的发生着，从他收到写着他名字的第一封开始，Erik再也不曾去质疑那些信是怎么从1946年送到他手中的、之前的那二十一封又去了哪里。他就像上世纪的笔友一样，一封封地和Charles进行他们跨时空的交流。

在上一次的回信里，他已经为Charles描述了2035年的伦敦是什么样子，而且经过再三向电脑求证之后他也确定那个叫做克莱顿的小镇依然完好地坐落在这个国家的南部。

但他觉得自己苍白无力的描绘实在无法让人准确的联想出他希望对方看到的画面。特别是看到Raven读过了他写的那段景物描写之后露出犹如吞下一块热炭的表情。

所以这次他准备随信寄一些更具象化的东西过去。

Erik比平常更早的出门，开车前往城郊的那间小杂货店。

大个子店主同他一样起得很早，当Erik走进店里时他正伸长他那肌肉紧实的手臂从红木货架的顶层拿下一大盒削好的铅笔。

“早上好啊！”杂货店主露出十分灿烂的笑容，显然他还记得Erik。

Erik不奇怪自己成了熟面孔，毕竟这样的店可能一个月也只有那么两三个人光顾。不过Erik还注意到，上一次遇到的削瘦的黑发男人也倚在柜台边。当自己和他目光交汇时，Erik忍不住打了个冷颤。

被男人称不上友好的目光注视着，他感觉仿佛自己的脖子拴在了脚手架上。而他的脚底离地面至少有十米。

Erik虚弱的移开了视线。

“你这里有……明信片吗？”

“当然！”大个子店主就像一直在等他问出这个，迅速地从身后的货架上拿出厚厚一叠卡片递到了Erik面前。

Erik看着那摞多到离谱的明信片，忍不住问“你是从哪儿弄到这么多老古董的？”

他一张一张翻看着那些明信片，可惜大部分都是伦敦的一些老建筑，他猜印在上面的图像至少和他一个年纪了。

“这些太老了，有最近的图片吗？”

“为什么不自己去拍些新鲜的照片。”黑发男人突然出声。声音和他的视线一样冰冷。

Erik还低着头翻看那些明信片，避免和男人直接对视，“我当然可以自己拍，但我没法把存储芯片寄过去。”

别说是播放芯片了，Erik打赌Charles连电脑是什么都不知道。

黑发男人突然单手撑在台面上，翻身跳进了柜台里面。

“哦，你不是要找那个东西吧。”大个子店主抱着肘站在一旁看他在货架底层翻来找去。“你知道，那可是最后……

“闭嘴！”

“……一台。”

黑发男人蹲在地上瞪了大个子店主一眼，然后终于在几个CD播放机——之类的东西——盒子下面发现了他要找的东西。

他把黑色的机器粗鲁地塞进Erik手里，“拿着它滚去拍照吧！”

“嘿，不能这样对顾客说话。”大个子店主批评到，不过笑容却没减少半分。

“轮不到你来告诉我什么该做、什么不该做！”

“这是礼貌……”

“你所谓的礼貌完全是在无关紧要的人身上浪费时间。”

Erik抱着那个机器，扔下名片和几张钞票溜出了杂货店。

 

他这些天已经听到足够多的争吵，所以在那两个人加大火力之前Erik选择一路小跑钻进他的车里，开回市中心。

今天的备忘录只有短短的一句话：开一整天该死的董事会。

Erik捏了两下发涩的眼皮，点开电脑播放气象新闻。

【今年的极光异常明亮，几乎是一个世纪以来罕见的。】

也许应付完那些捏着被翻到卷边的《经济学》侃侃而谈的老头子们，他可以给自己安排一个北极圈的旅行。

他扭头看了一眼躺在副驾驶座位上的那台宝丽来相机，他确信自己已经想到了要如何实现它的使用价值。

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国克莱顿

Charles把信揣在怀中，裹紧了风衣。深秋的风把他的头发吹得乱蓬蓬的，早该去修剪的刘海几次挡住了他去看回到房子里的路。

费尽力气在风的阻挡下回到了家里，Charles用后背抵住大门才能顺利把它关严。

看来不得不去一趟大城市为过冬做准备了。Charles不开心地想。

近一个月以来，他的生活已经从每天期待Frost女士的回信微妙的转变成为每天期待Erik先生的回信。虽然不想承认，但Charles早就清楚的意识到他现在对Erik先生那疏于练习的字体盼望得更急切些。

谁会不好奇一个从九十年后的未来写信给自己的人呢？

他在两个星期前请隔壁的Remy先生用上好的木料打造了一个精致的小盒子用来存放那些珍贵的信件。现在他收到的来信已经刚好铺满盒子底了。

Charles用小刀划开了信封口，被冷风吹了太久的手颤抖着抽出了信纸。Erik先生这次的回信很短，有些失落的Charles不自觉地撅了一下嘴。

【亲爱的Charles，

很抱歉迟了几天回信而且这次没法写得太多。很快就要进入冬季了，公司里忙得不可开交。那些古板又贪财的董事们每天都要开会，如果不是在给你写信时能获得一丝宁静，恐怕我的脑袋已经炸开了。本不想跟你发这些牢骚，可又忍不住把我最真实的状态告诉你，我想这就是‘朋友’存在的意义吧。

哦，顺便说一句，背面的照片是我自己拍的。我想这是最直接的方式来给你看我眼中的伦敦。事实上，今后我也会尽可能的附上更多图片。如果你有什么特别想看的，记得写下来告诉我。

我们下一次再详谈好么。

祝你这个星期愉快。

 

Erik L.               】

Charles翻过信纸。信的背面贴着一张照片。

他惊讶得瞪大了双眼。

那是一张伦敦的照片。街牌上的地点是他过去十分熟悉的，但照片中却完全不是他记忆中的样子。所有泛黄的古老建筑消失得无影无踪，鳞次栉比的楼房都像是贴了一层镜子，闪闪发光。街边停着几辆色彩鲜艳、造型独特的汽车——Charles认为它们应该是汽车，因为Erik曾在信中提过他是驾车上班的，而不是飞艇。

照片里唯一不变的，是伦敦灰色的天空。

Charles转头看向窗外。真想看看未来的克莱顿是什么样子。


	8. Chapter 8

2035年 英国伦敦

Erik已经超过十天没有收到回信。他焦虑万分，想着是不是有什么环节出了问题。但除了等待，他什么也做不了。

来自不同时空的Charles突然出现，如今又突然消失，种种不确定的负面情绪在Erik心底疯狂滋长。他想把这段时间发生的超常识超理性的事都当成乏味生活中的一段小插曲，抑或仅仅是一场梦。

然而困难之处在于，他根本做不到。

一声刺耳的刹车声伴随着咒骂传进他的耳朵，Erik随即也狠狠地踩下了刹车。惯性让他的头撞上了方向盘然后又弹回来。

“嘿！Max！专心点！”

Logan大吼。他的双手还撑在副驾驶座前的工具箱上，防止自己的脑袋穿到风挡外面去。

“抱歉……”

该死。Erik同样在心里骂道。

他看着前面突然停下的黑色跑车，心烦意乱得想要直接压过去——他太了解那个型号的车，在他屁股底下这辆中型货车面前简直就像块塑料。

“如果我是你，我会选择绕过去继续开，而不是从它上面碾过去。”

“我说出来了？”

Erik瞪着似笑非笑的Logan。

“相信我，在公路上跑了二十五年之后，你也能只看一个司机露出的表情就知道他在想什么……”Logan从上衣口袋里掏出一包烟，用牙咬出一根后把剩下的递给了Erik，“发动吧。”

Erik把烟接过来放在了仪表盘前。他双手再次把稳货车的方向盘，脚下点了点油门继续上路。

货车平稳的在公路上行驶。Erik扭开了那台古老的车载收音机，为防止自己再胡思乱想，他急需挑起一个话题。

他瞄了一眼有些掉漆的车前盖，也许和Logan谈谈车是最好的选择。

“这车真够老的。现在的货车已经装上智能操作系统了。”

“当然了！”Logan从喉咙里发出两声含混的笑，他拍了拍坐垫，“这是我和Vic自己搞车队之后拥有的第一辆车。”

一个不错的开始，Erik想。

最初他的计划是在车队里做几天临时替工，考察一下事实是不是像这些卡车司机们说的那样入不敷出。不过一段时间接触下来，他发现这些看上去更像冷血雇佣兵的家伙们其实都有温柔恋旧的一面，在车队里他能缓解掉一大半从办公室带出来的压力。这让他在同意加9%的工资之后仍然留了下来。

“所以它有……”他实在没有调查过Logan的车队是什么时候建立起来的，不过至少在公司雇佣他们以前。“四，呃，五……”

“十年了。”

“哇哦……”Erik扭过头快速瞥了Logan一眼接着又连忙转回去看路，“它马上要退役了？”

“没错。”Logan仰头吐出一口烟圈，“另外两辆车也快到年限，我们得把旧车卖掉换新的。而Vic想要留下这辆当做纪念……钱钱钱，每天睁开眼睛就要为了那鬼东西拼命。”

“公司已经加了工资……”

Logan皱着眉把烟头扔出了窗外。

“远不够。我们需要钱买新车，还有配套的设备，那些该死的高科技太贵了。”

好吧，好吧……Erik暗自记下，下个星期的董事会要继续研究把运输成本往其他部门摊。

Logan从座位边掏出了一个黑色的正方形皮包。

“你最近都带着这东西？”

Erik没有立刻回答。直到绕过两个急转弯，路再次笔直起来。

“有时候这些旧科技也挺不错的。”

在闲暇时间里，他跟着Logan几乎跑遍了伦敦方圆一百公里的地方，家里的桌上散放着数不清的照片。其中有一张Erik最想寄给Charles的，是他和Logan举着啤酒瓶坐在卡车顶看落日。Victor按的快门。

 

从供货地回来，Erik在电梯门口被Raven塞了一个牛皮纸信封。上面没有数字编号，地址的字歪扭又潦草。

不可能是Charles寄来的。这样的想法一出现，Erik就把信折了几折收进了西装口袋。

而等他再次想起有这么一封信在口袋里，已经过去了三天。

Erik在办公室里脱下三件套西装，换上了他开卡车专用的长袖黑T恤和海蓝色羽绒马甲。他撕开那封信，边走边读。

【先生，冒昧的写信给您，但是这事太紧急了。Charles被抓了。】

Erik僵在了走廊里。

【我知道您在未来世界，您寄来的第一封信我曾读到过。向您求助可能无济于事，但我实在不知道还有谁能够帮助Charles。就在上个星期，Charles去了一趟伦敦，他明明十分讨厌那儿。回来之后他似乎被什么事吓到了，白天都在镇外的田野上，晚上也不回家而是呆在酒馆里面。昨天突然来了一群穿着制服的陌生人把Charles绑上汽车带走了，我甚至都没能跟他说上一句话，但我相信Charles一定不想呆在他们手里，他之所以没逃走全是为了我们镇上的人免受责问，这是我妈妈说的。我只能向您求救，请告诉我应该怎么做。

Charles的邻居 Alex】

该死的Erik，你为什么不早点看这封信！

他冲回办公室，抓起了电话。

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国伦敦

Charles在阴冷的审讯室里又一次缩了缩手脚。

这太讽刺了。

Charles失去焦点的双眼看向悬在头顶的电灯。造这间屋子的时候，他可从没想过有一天被审讯的人会变成自己。

他可以预见接下来自己会在这里经历什么，也知道这时候想起Erik先生是不利于他熬过那些残酷折磨的。

“别留下我一个人……”


	9. Chapter 9

1946年 英国伦敦

铁门被从外拉开，和冷风一起走进来的还有两名身材相当的男人。

“Xavier博士，好久不见。”

走在前面的男人似乎也对这屋里的温度感到了些许不适，他摘下皮手套的动作停顿了几秒然后彻底放弃，把双手插进了大衣口袋里。

“当我的下属说你在商店门前出现的时候，我还赏了他一颗枪子儿……”男人看到Charles的身体震了一下，随即笑着耸了耸肩。

Charles抬起头。他拒绝了与说话人的沟通，而是看向站在阴影中的那个。

“这几个月我们可是找你找得很辛苦，谁能想到大名鼎鼎的Xavier博士竟然藏在了那么偏僻的小镇上。我们当然不舍得打扰你的田园生活，但你知道我们缺了你可不行……”

站在Charles面前的男人还在滔滔不绝，Charles开口打断了他。

“出去……”

男人收起了笑容，“什么？”

“我说出去……我跟他单独谈。”

男人像是受到了极大的侮辱，几种表情在他脸上轮流转过，终于定格在隐忍上。他的手从口袋里抽出来，整理了一下衣领然后转身推门出去，把皮靴踏得震天响。

藏在阴影里的男人回手锁好门，走到了电灯下面。

Charles盯着他眉骨上一道细长的浅粉色伤疤，一阵烦躁袭来，他赶紧闭上了双眼。

“真想不到我们会在这样的情况下重逢。”

男人的表情倒是很平静，他摇了摇头，“你不该逃走。这里有你的一切。”

“是的，我建造了这间地狱，它同样也成就了我……但是它让我觉得我的人生已经过快的消耗光了。”

“你带走了配方和那个小零件，这栋房子就失去了它存在的价值。”

Charles睁开眼，重新看向男人的伤疤。

“仗已经打完了！你们还想要什么？”

“这不是第一场战争，更不会是最后一场。我们需要以防万一……”

“不可能。”

男人料到他会如此，了然的点点头然后准备离开。

在他走出两步时，Charles突然问，“你会做梦吗？”

“偶尔。”

“是什么样的？”

“没什么特别……”

Charles又一次有违他的礼貌打断了对方，“我每晚都会做梦。”

男人回过头挑起一条眉毛，表示他有兴趣继续听下去。

“每个梦都不一样，但永远不变的是那些令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫、失去生机的空洞眼神、各式各样的自杀手法……每个晚上都折磨着我，每个晚上……”

“那不是你的错。”

他动了动被锁在背后的双手，又缩了一下，仿佛那样能够让他远离一些致命的东西。“我没上过战场，没拿枪打出一发子弹，可我的手上沾满了无数士兵的血。我甚至连他们的长相都没见过。”

男人走回到Charles前面蹲下来，扶着他的膝盖，“这就是战争，你救了这个国家，甚至整个欧洲。”

“那又怎么样！我就是个披着科学外衣的刽子手，用最残忍的方式结束了那些年轻的生命！我宁愿被派去刺杀希特勒！”

Charles长久以来为自己建立的精神围墙终于还是在重重压力下出现了裂缝。他在椅子上懊恼地颤抖着，湛蓝的双眼闪着水光。

“我曾经在隔壁的屋子里见到一个德国战士，最多也就二十岁，被折磨得奄奄一息……你知道他见到我的第一句话是什么吗……”

“Charles，那已经结束了。”

“他求我朝他的脑袋开一枪……就好像那是他毕生追求的理想……”他哆嗦着继续道，“没错，那都结束了……”他平视蹲在他面前的人，眼中泪水褪去，此刻已满是怒火，“但是有的人显然并不打算真的让它结束！”

男人沉默。

“James……”

男人突然站起来，“你犯规了，Charles。”

他快步走到门口打开门，握着门把手用低沉的嗓音说：“他们拿不到配方和零件是不会罢休的，我不想到时你也向我乞求一个痛快的死法……我没法对最好的朋友下手。”

铁门“哐”的一声再次关闭。

他才不会乞求迅速死去，那种仁慈他完全不需要。Charles叹了口气，盯着门缝处的柔和光线，如果可能的话，他倒是更想在头脑清醒的时候要来纸笔和一个贴着足额邮票的信封。

 

* * *

 

2035年 英国伦敦

来到这家公司两年，Raven从没见过她的老板如此失仪。

他没用通讯器，而是直接冲进了她的办公室，一巴掌拍在她的透明办公桌上问她知不知道关于时空穿梭的事情。

她猜她的老板一定是在假扮货车司机的时候撞坏了脑子。

“虽然科学家们多年来都在为了这个努力，但我确定并没有哪个机构在做时空传送的生意。”

“见鬼的！”

周身散发着焦虑气息的Erik在她办公室中间转来转去，像一头丢了尾巴的狼。

这不太正常……她从办公桌后面走出来，拉住了仍在转圈圈的Erik，“出什么事了？”

Erik抬眼看向她。他充血的眼底和放大的瞳孔实实在在地把Raven吓到了。

“Erik？”

“我需要去1946年。Charles有麻烦了。”

这是Raven听到过的、来自她老板的最可笑的要求。程度已经远远超过了他要她去买黑香肠芝士披萨，不放芝士。她当初差点就买了一块煎饼和一根香肠回去扔到他脸上。

不过现在，她却是真心的在自己精密如电脑的记忆库里搜寻有关于时空穿越的信息。

Raven当然知道Charles是谁，那个与Erik互通情书的神秘男人。她还曾经在网络上搜索过关于他的资料。

“他出了什么事？”

“我不知道！”Erik又在原地转了一圈，“我不知道他出了什么事，他的邻居给我寄来了一封信说他被人带走了，我根本不知道要怎么办……”

他扯着衬衫的领口，忽然一个电影桥段闪过脑海，“我们能找到2035年的Charles吗？如果他还活着，我只要知道他在那时发生了什么就能想到解决的办法……”Erik的脸上露出的急切的喜悦。

然而Raven却摇摇头，“恐怕这不可能。”

Erik的脸又垮了下来。

“我在网上搜索过关于Charles Xavier的信息，很不幸，他在1944年时已经牺牲于法国战场。所以，给你写信的Charles并不是我们这个世界的Charles。”

“什么、什么意思？”他被弄糊涂了。难道他们不是处在爱因斯坦所说的环形时间中吗？

“意思就是说，我们和这个Charles Xavier并非处在不同时空，而是处在两个平行空间的同个时间点上。所以就算你回到了九十年前，找到的也不会是这个Charles。”

“老天，Raven，你否定了爱因斯坦……”Erik震惊了几秒钟，又回复到了最初的不安情绪中。“可我不能就这么算了……”

Raven在她的办公桌上点了几下，一个全息投影建立起来。是一个带着全框眼镜的男人，表情有些呆地跟Raven问了好。

“你好啊，Hank。还在搞那些不靠谱的小实验吗？”

Erik看到男人犹豫着点了头。

“太好了！”Raven抓起了她的手包，“过会儿在你的实验室见！”她说完，没等那个叫Hank的男人做出回应就关掉了通讯。

Erik被Raven拽出了办公室，他们坐进他的车里，Raven熟练地驾驶着Erik的车开向了城市的西北角。

“我们去哪儿？”Erik系好安全带后才发现自己穿着开货车穿的衣服，手里还攥着Alex写来的信。

“见一个有可能送你去救Charles的人。”


	10. Chapter 10

1946年 英国伦敦

大约过了几个小时，也可能已经是第二天，门外再次传来了响动。

此时Charles就快冻僵了。他曾试着挣脱手铐，但是冰冷的金属除了磨破他手腕上的皮肉就再没其他行动，Charles最后放弃了挣扎。

这一次进来了更多的人，他们手里端着某种机器的一部分，或者说是刑具的一部分。

“考虑好合作了吗？Xavier博士？”

男人又一次站在了Charles面前，捏着Charles的下颌骨强迫他抬起头。

“不，Weapon，我不会再让你折磨更多的人。”

被称作Weapon的男人露出不怀好意的笑，他松开了Charles，冲着身后的士兵打个手势。他们开始按部就班的组装起手中的部件。

“我想Wolf一定没有告诉你，”Weapon这一次改为抓住Charles后脑的头发，“没有你的那个零件，我也可以让这台机器发挥它的作用，尽管它不再那么完美。”

Charles努力地克制自己不要露出惊恐的表情，但他依然能够感觉到前所未有的冰冷从Weapon的皮手套传到自己的头皮。

他最不希望的事情终究还是发生了。

“虽然花费了我很多时间，不过使Xavier博士的发明重获新生让我热血沸腾。”

士兵们已经组装好了那台机器，它仍是Charles离开前的样子。

Weapon揪起Charles的衣领把他拖到了机器前。

“打个招呼吧，博士。马上你就能够亲自体验它的魅力了。”

Charles几乎快整个人要贴在机器冷冰冰的铁皮上，他视线正对的地方，有一小块干涸的血迹。

“多少测试者……”Charles的声音因为愤怒而颤抖。

“哦，很多，博士，很多。即便是从99%开始也不容易，但总要有人为科学献身不是么……”

“你这个疯子！杀人狂！”

Charles猛地直起身，用肩撞上Weapon的下巴，他踉跄着抬起手肘击向被撞得弯下身的Weapon的后脖颈，可却在即将成功的时刻被围上来的士兵擒住，按在了水泥地上。

恼怒的Weapon啐了一口带着血丝的唾沫。

“你才是那个罪魁祸首，Charles Xavier！如果你没有带走配方和零件，他们也用不着死！是你杀了他们！”

Charles的脸在地面和士兵的手中间挤得有些变形，他喘着粗气瞪着Weapon，看到他还在往外渗血的牙齿才逐渐感到了肩膀上的疼痛。

“给他连上机器！”

“可是Wolf长官还没到……”

Weapon从腰间拔出手枪抵住那名士兵的太阳穴，“连上机器！这是命令！”

“是，长官！”

Charles被两名士兵拉起来，推搡着重新坐回椅子上。连接机器的电线一根根用胶贴粘在了他身上，从额头到颈侧再到胸口，粘的满满的，让他看上去就像一棵垂柳。

他望着机器的开关，犹豫着是忍受酷刑更好还是咬舌自尽更好。

 

战争初期，Charles作为神经学的头号人物被请进了军方的总部。他们希望他研发一种药剂，能够通过大脑的神经系统控制人的意识，让即便受过严格训练的特务也无法隐藏任何他们想知道的秘密。这在希特勒的军队步步逼近的情况下是至关重要的。

他们告诉Charles，如果他成功了，将能够阻止数以万计的同盟国战士白白送死，也能使受审者免于皮肉之苦。

于是他接受了。

Charles用了三个半月的时间，在专门盖起的基地里完成了药剂，它无痛、不会伤害脑细胞，但是军方嫌20小时的起效时间太长，又命令Charles设计了这台加速药效的机器。

起初一切都还在他掌控之中，低压电流伴随着小剂量的药剂进入俘虏体内，5到6个小时他们就知无不言、言无不尽了。

然而渐渐地，他所创之物就从天使变成了魔鬼。

使用过药剂的俘虏陆续出现剧烈的生理反应和幻觉，没人知道他们看见了什么，不过会让人哀嚎着乞求速死的幻觉一定不会太好。

Charles连续一个星期不眠不休试图找出问题的症结，却一无所获。

他向基地的指挥官Wolf提出停止药剂的使用，但那时正值欧洲主战场交火最为激烈的时刻，俘虏们的痛苦在胜利面前是那么不值一提。

他第一次对人发了火，他朝Wolf大吼，说再继续下去那他们的行为就和希特勒没什么区别。Wolf只是用沉默作为回答。

Charles拒绝再操作机器，他一心埋头配制缓解副作用的药物。

副指挥官Weapon取代了他。Weapon加大了输电和药剂的使用量，把等待起效的时间缩短到了30分钟，随之而来的副作用也更快地爆发出来，有些受审者甚至没能活着走出房间。

军方得到了一切他们想要的信息，一次次击溃了希特勒的进攻计划。

他的发明给他带来了那一年的诺贝尔奖，外界只知道Charles Xavier为前线战事做出了卓越贡献，却不知道Charles在基地里听着那些不幸被活捉的士兵遭受折磨的惨叫声，整夜整夜的失眠。

再后来，同盟国赢得了这场战斗。他以为一切都会随着战争共同结束，但军方显然没有销毁机器的意向。于是Charles趁着举国欢庆的机会逃出了伦敦，带着药剂配方和加速器上的一个主控件。

 

Weapon从托盘里拿起两支注射器举到Charles面前。

“没有你的制剂配方，我只能用这种低等的药物来服侍你了。”

Charles看了一眼玻璃针管。

“这是什么……”

“比起你的药剂差之百倍但也能凑合使用，”Weapon假笑起来，“东莨菪碱。”

Charles几乎在他听到这几个字时就下意识地摇起了头，“不……”它会直接把他变成一个生不如死的白痴。

Weapon摘下了手套，拇指按在了推送栓上，针尖离Charles的颈动脉只有两英寸。

“那么，交出药剂配方和零件，我可以保证不会让这东西扎进你的血管。”

Charles绝望地闭上双眼。

“把那东西拿开，我也可以保证不会让刀割断你的喉咙……”

听到Wolf低沉的声音后Charles立即睁开了眼，一把长长的锋利军刀正架在Weapon的脖子上，刀刃已经压进了肉里。

“Wolf，你这是做什么？”

Wolf伸手抢过了对准Charles的注射器扔到墙脚，同时命令卫兵把Charles身上的电线拔掉。

“我不喜欢有人背着我动用私刑。”

他把Charles拉到身边，刀刃已经离开了Weapon的脖子，但尖端还指向着他。

“从现在开始，Xavier由我单独关押审问。”

Weapon眯起眼睛摸了摸脖子，“希望你知道自己在做什么，Howlett。”

“也管好你自己，副官。”

Wolf拽着Charles的胳膊走出了审讯室。

 

Charles偷偷瞄着男人的侧脸。

“James……”

“我说过不能犯规。”

“James Howlett！”

Wolf停下脚步，抓着Charles的手更用力。

“你每次叫这个名字都没好事，Charles……”

“可你不叫Wolf，James Howlett才是真正的你。”

“在这里我只能是Wolf。”他又迈开步子，带着Charles继续向楼上走去。

几天以来第一次有阳光照射在身上，温暖的感觉就像他第一次走进克莱顿，处处宁静又生机盎然。想要活下去的欲望刹那从胸口处膨胀开来。他忽然间明白，即便是经受最残忍的死刑也无法挽回他犯下的种种错误，他想要去帮助更多人，更多值得活下去的人。如果可以，他甚至想活到2035年。

“你见过像鲶鱼形状的汽车吗，James？”

Wolf疑惑地看着微笑起来的Charles，“告诉我Weapon没给你注射奇怪的东西。”

Charles摇摇头，“我只是想到了一个远方的朋友……”


	11. Chapter 11

2035年 英国伦敦

Erik大学毕业后就再没踏进过西城区——他大学期间的室友来自西区，有几个暑假他们整天在冒着黑烟的工厂附近闲逛。后来那个总是梳着中分发型的小个子找到了一份相当体面的金融顾问工作，毫不留恋地搬到了城东的富人区，离Erik的公寓只隔了两条街，但是两三年也不会碰上一次面。

突然一个颠簸把Erik从他的青春回忆拉回到现实，汽车已经在第一万个巷口转了弯。Erik看着窗外陈旧的红砖建筑，发出一声叹息。

“我真的要怀疑你是机器人了，Raven，你的脑子里安装了卫星地图吗？”

Raven稳稳地把着方向盘，快速地朝他笑了一下。

“如果你大学四年几乎每个晚上都要赶在宵禁前从男朋友家溜回去，你闭着眼睛也能知道在哪里转舵。”

“我没男朋友……”

Raven不敢相信的低声惊呼，“哦，Erik，你的关注点真是……”

 

他们在一间摇摇欲坠的二层独栋门前熄火。

Erik认得眼前的房子，那恰巧就是他大学室友搬走前住的地方。他当年不止一次认为这房子会在哪个大风天过后变成一堆瓦砾然后被推平，可如今它依然维持着随时会坍塌的状态好好地立在那里，着实让人震惊。

在通话中见过的眼镜男正站在唯一的门口迎接他们。他披着一件月白色的实验防护服，里面是深红色毛衣和卡其色裤子——像是搞科学研究的人会搭配出来的。

他和Raven短促的拥抱了一下然后扶着有些滑下鼻梁的眼镜看向Erik。

“Hank McCoy，”Raven向Erik介绍，“相信我，没有比他更棒的发明家了。Hank，这位是我的……”

“Erik。”Erik接话道，他不太愿意自己以什么人顶头上司的身份出现在这里，“很高兴见到你。”

“我也是，Erik先生。”

他们客气的握了手，接着就傻站在原地没了话题。Hank有些局促的不知说什么好，而Erik在努力地编织语言想把事情用一个合情合理的外衣包装起来。

直到Raven用手肘撞上他的胳膊，他才放弃般地叹了口气，决定实话实说。

“Hank，我有一个生活在平行宇宙里1946年的朋友遇到了很大的麻烦，你能帮上忙吗？”

Hank并没有立即回答Erik的问题，而是把脸扭向了Raven。

“我觉得你们需要的是精神科医生。”

“得了，McCoy，我知道你心里正乐得开花呢。Erik的奇遇绝对会让你迷上他的，现在快带我们去看看你的小发明。”Raven满不在乎地一边说一边走进了屋子。

Hank在她身后摇起头，笑着跟上去。当他经过Erik身边时，他听见Erik有些担忧地小声嘀咕，“请别迷上我。”

这会很有趣的。Hank紧绷的肩膀终于松弛下来。

 

尽管这房子的外表还是他熟悉的样子，不过内部结构却完全不同了。

一层的所有房间都被打通，没有几件的家具。一张大得不像话也旧得不像话的三座沙发放在地中央，贴着东侧墙脚是一排组合流理台，Erik认为那应该可以算是厨房。Erik发现原本是楼梯的位置已经看不到曾经有过楼梯的任何痕迹了，他的头顶上就是一块完整的天花板。再没别的东西了。

所以，Hank打算用那张看不出本色的沙发把他送去另一个世界吗？Erik认真的思考着这个问题，随即就被自己的愚蠢逗笑。

不过Raven显然比他更了解被Hank改造后的房子，她走到屋子的东北角，熟练的在隐藏于墙皮下的键盘上按了几下，她正上方一块两平米左右的天花板发出刺耳的摩擦声，然后缓缓下降到地面。

Erik断定他不需要再考虑那个沙发的问题了。

他小心翼翼地踩上那块天花板，刚一站上去，空旷的房间里就回荡起警铃声。

“超重了吗？”Raven强忍着笑问。可是Hank和Erik的表情看上去却都变得凝重起来。

“这是身份核实的铃声……见鬼，我的证件全都在办公室！”

“你从东区来，那你的衣服里应该有芯片，Erik先生。”Hank依然忧心忡忡。

“哦，不……”Raven也意识到了问题的严重性。“你穿的是……”

“绝不能让警察到这里来……你有办法对付这个监控系统吗？”Erik挽起衬衫袖子准备在Hank摇头后跟警察干上一架——他现在已经非常习惯做出符合一个货车司机身份的行为了。

不过好在Hank点了头。

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国伦敦

Wolf带着Charles来到了他自己的房间，依然位于基地但却有着不符合冷血军阀的风格。

Charles坐在树叶图案的床单上，Wolf打开了他的手铐。

“不怕我逃跑？”Charles轻轻碰了一下手腕上开始结痂的伤口，疼痛让他嘶了口气。

“你不会的。以及，我很抱歉它弄伤了你。”

Charles耸耸肩，“没什么，James，我就像你了解我一样的了解你。”

手铐永远都是Weapon的主意，他当然知道。

Wolf把急救箱放在床上，犹豫了一下还是说起了老话题。

“别和军方作对，我没办法永远保护你，更多的人比Weapon危险十倍。起码在你能控制的范围内，给他们点什么，你也不想他们找到一个疯狂的家伙来取代你对吧？”

“能给我纸笔吗，我有封信需要回。”

Charles答非所问。

Wolf对此露出了全然无奈的表情，他从抽屉里拿出了信纸钢笔和已经贴上邮票的信封交给Charles。

“记得用密码。”


	12. Chapter 12

1946年 英国克莱顿

当Alex注意到身穿熟悉的墨绿色制服的男人踏上自家前院的土地，他所能做的事就只有拉起在门前铲土玩儿的弟弟，将他护在身后。他本可以逃掉的，这里不会有人比他更熟悉如何在镇子外的树林里隐匿行踪，可是他不能把小Sean丢在这里去面对那个男人，谁能保证他不是已经危险到了会对这么小的孩子下手。

男人走到离Alex的鼻尖只有几英寸远的时候才停下，他垂着眼皮俯视着肌肉紧绷的Alex，而后又偏了一点头朝个子才到他腰部的小男孩露出一个不自然的笑容。

“Summers？Alex Summers？”

Alex僵硬着点点头。

“你和Charles走得很近？”

Sean抓着Alex的裤管好奇地望着那个壮硕的军人，被他身上汽油的味道熏得打了个喷嚏。他吸吸鼻子，转身跑进屋里去了。

面前的男人对Sean的离去毫无反应，这让Alex松了口气。他放松了握在身侧的拳头，恢复了平日里随意的状态。

“如果你指的是我几乎每两天就会用足球踢坏他家后院的窗子一次，那我们还真的走得挺近的。”

男人像是听到了一个十分喜欢的故事，他翘起嘴角，眼里也流露出愉快的光芒。

“他没让你赔过一块玻璃，对吧。”

Alex耸耸肩，“他应该是知道无论如何我也赔不起，那些玻璃……”

“市面上很难买到的郁金香花篮图案的地中海蓝玻璃？哦，Charles的小怪癖。”男人的表情又柔和了一些。

他谈起Charles时的语气和神情让Alex觉得比起敌人他倒更像是Charles的老朋友。不过Alex还没打算彻底卸下戒备，他可是知道城里的人有多会耍诡计。

“你可以叫我Wolf。”

“好的，Wolf先生，你来这里究竟有什么事情？”

Wolf移开了视线，“征兵。”

“什么？！”

Alex把双臂环在胸前，做出防御的姿态。

“开个玩笑。”

男人低声的笑了起来。他从军装胸前的口袋里拿出一枚折了三折的信封，抻平后，Alex看到了信封上写着自己的名字。是Charles的笔迹。

“这很重要。想要帮Charles逃出来，你必须按照信中所说的去做。”Wolf对他说。

Alex有点疑惑，迟迟没有去接那封信。

“你们把他抓走，现在又准备帮着他逃跑吗？为什么不直接放了他。”

“首先，并不是我抓他回去的。其次，这是在我目前的身份下所能做出的最大让步。我的工作要求Xavier留在那里，不过我也不希望我的朋友受到伤害。”

犹豫再三，Alex还是问了他最关心的。

“Charles他还好吗？”

男人对此回以微笑。

“放心，Charles可没他外表看上去的那么脆弱。”

“那就好……我觉得你也没有外表看上去那么，呃，吓人？”

“聪明的小子。”男人满意地将信交给他，“永远不要相信你看到的。记住这句话。”

Alex答应着，把信牢牢地攥在手里。

 

小Sean在Wolf走后才从门里探出头来，他很开心看到哥哥没有受伤。

“那个人是谁？”他在Alex关上门之后立即问道。

“我猜是个好人。”

Sean假装自己明白了的“哦”了一声，然后指着Alex手里的信封，“里面写了什么？是曲奇先生寄来的吗？”

“我说过好几次了，Sean，你要叫他Charles先生，而且那些曲奇是Moria夫人做的。”

Sean边心不在焉地点着头边催促着Alex把信拆开看。

信纸落出来的时候，Alex和Sean同时皱起了相似的眉毛。

“我不懂……”Alex看着除了开头的问候之外全都是一团糟的字母和数字的组合，要是把它们拆开他每一个都认得，但结合在一起他只觉得眼前一片晕眩。

Sean踮着脚去看Alex手里的信，“曲奇先生寄来了一封猜谜游戏？”

“别再叫曲奇先生！Charles他……哦，等一下，游戏？”

Alex回忆起他呆在Charles家里时曾因为无所事事而被Charles塞了一个他自己创造的组字游戏，把字母按照跟在它们后面的数字顺序重新排列好，他就会得到一篇有趣的小短文。

他找来一张白纸，坐在餐桌边把信中的字母一个个像玩儿游戏时一样重新排好。二十分钟之后，一封通顺的信就出现在了兄弟俩面前。

【Alex，向Summers夫人和小Sean问好。

时间仓促，我想用这个方式写信给你是最安全的。送信给你的这位先生是我多年的朋友，你可以相信他不会伤害你及你的家人。】

这是显然的。Alex脑海中浮现出Wolf脸上的那一道伤疤。

【很抱歉即将把你卷入这件危险的计划里，但你是眼下唯一能够帮我逃出去的人。在这个周日会有一批犯人在郊外的刑场进行枪决，我会想办法混在他们中间，当然我不会真的被杀死，我需要你在枪决之后把我从尸体坑里拉出去。之后我们大概需要到其他城市躲上一阵子，我以性命保证军队不会为难克莱顿的任何一个人。再次对即将到来的麻烦向你表示歉意。】

哦，这没什么，Alex想。他喜欢Charles，对Wolf的印象也不错，他乐意帮这个忙。而且他相信，他妈妈也不会反对的。

【如果可能，请你来的时候一并带上我书房里的一个装有Erik的信件的盒子以及抽屉里的两个棕色笔记本。不胜感激。

                                                              C.X.           】

“曲奇先生说了什么？”Sean不停的在椅子边转来转去，他不认识太多的单词，只读到了自己的名字和两个“抱歉”。“他不回来了吗？”

“不，Sean，”Alex站起身，把Charles的密码信和自己的那份都叠起来装进贴身的口袋里，“我就要去救Charles先生回来了。”


	13. Chapter 13

2035年 英国伦敦

Hank迅速升起了他的那块“飞毯”，把Erik和Raven带到了二楼。

这一层同样拆掉了房间的墙壁，林立的铁架上摆满了各式盛着五颜六色液体的瓶瓶罐罐，装着Erik从没见过的新奇机械的木箱眼看就要堆到屋顶，好不容易从这些东西玩意儿里挤出来的一小块地方放着旧式的木板桌子，上面有Hank的电脑和几张画了一半的蓝图。

“我想这屋子里应该有人比我更不希望警察到来。”Erik说话时还在茫然的看着那些不属于他常识范畴内的物品。

Hank狠狠瞪着Erik的脑后一撮翘起来的头发。

“你有什么好办法？”

对于Raven的提问，Hank只是立刻恢复了他害羞腼腆的样子然后拉开书桌前的椅子坐下去。

“这儿是旧城区了，所以监控系统一直没有升级。”

“所以？”

“你一定没听到我说的话，Erik先生。我说了监控系统一直没有升级。”Hank一边在触屏键盘上噼里啪啦的敲击着，一边抽空质疑了Erik的专心程度。

Erik想去摸一下核能枪造型的摆设，不过他忍下自己的好奇心收回了手。他走到电脑屏幕的后方，观察着Hank的动作，“我当然听到了，可你也要稍微解释一下。”

“作为被遗忘的角落，这里的监控系统敏感度已经远远落后于时代，我会伪装成中央系统向这里的监控分机发送一条纠错命令，把你进入这栋房子的记录完全抹掉。等分机的回执到达中央系统的时候，已经是两天后的事情了。而他们会认为这只是无关紧要的小漏洞。”

他向Erik解释这些的同时，手上黑进监控系统的进度可丝毫没有慢下来。

“你确定这样他们就会无视我这个无证闯入者了？”Erik看起来还是不太放心，他烦躁地在屏幕后来回踱步。

Hank点点头并且告诉他去别的地方晃悠，他让自己头晕。

“既然你这么厉害，为何不把这房子彻底从监控系统上删除？”

Hank盯着电脑屏幕笑起来，“我可不想某天早上醒过来发现自己睡在利勃海尔的推土刀里。”

“这是个好理由……我假设你提到利勃海尔不是为了讽刺我的德国口音。”

Erik的目光从Hank的手指挪到了他的脸上，那里只有和平的微笑，他没发现任何歧视的表情于是再次放松下来。

 

Hank用了四分钟搞定监控系统，他抬起头看着正四处乱逛的Erik。

“现在来说说你那个平行宇宙的朋友吧。”

Erik立刻集中了精神赶回书桌旁边，把口袋里Alex的信交给了Hank。

Hank一言不发地看完了那封简短的还有拼写错误的信，然后直截了当地问Erik想要自己怎么帮他的朋友。

“你要是能送我过去……”

“如果你以为这和送外卖一样简单，那么我想你们需要的的确是名精神病医生。”Hank站起身走到那些高高叠起来的木箱边，他手脚并用的爬上去在中层的一个箱子里翻找着什么东西。“平行空间并非只有一个，我的能力还不足以把你切成无数片然后每个空间都寄过去一份再重新培养成人。”

Raven在一旁大笑起来。她几乎停不下来，直到Erik小声地威胁说要把她的奖金扣掉拿去给那些货车司机。

“就没办法不把我切碎吗？”Erik对这个玩笑还算欣赏。

“有两个办法，一是找到连接我们和Alex————”

“是Charles。”

“好吧，都一样，和他们那个宇宙的黑洞位置。这很难，它可能出现在地球上的任何地方，而且都是短时的。二是通过测算找出时间最为同步的那个宇宙，这需要一定的时间。”

“要多久？”

Hank的头伸进了箱子里，发出的声音有些模糊，“不好说，一两天到一两年都有可能。”

“我等不了那么久！Charles可能随时都有生命危险！”

Erik几乎就要冲上木箱去扯Hank的外衣，好在这时候Hank主动跳了下来。他手里抱着一个面包机大小的黑色机器。

“等待和别再想这事儿，你总要选一个，Erik先生。”

 

他们回到办公室时，天已经彻底黑了下来。

Erik把Alex的信留给了Hank，尽管他不知道它能对此有什么帮助。他还留下了私人电话号码，毕竟事事都通过Raven来转达有时候不是那么方便。

Erik不避讳Raven还在办公室里就换回了他的衬衫和西装，同时也第一次觉得把身份证握在手心里的感觉是如此的好。他今晚原本约了Logan和Victor一起去喝酒，不过他打算取消这个约会了，现在最需要的是一个热水澡和早早上床睡觉。

“真不敢相信下班打卡之后我还要再一次开车去西城区……你怎么了？”

Raven推上拉开了一半的办公室门，皱着眉回到突然僵住不动的Erik身边。

“是Charles的信。”

在提醒下，她才注意到那枚办公桌上躺着的熟悉的雪白信封，右下角写着小小的数字。

“哦，这真是……”Raven咽下了其他没说出口的话。

他已经开始拆信封了。

【Erik】

这是Charles第一次在信中不带“先生”地称呼他。Erik禁不住绷住了呼吸。

【如果因为我的境况而给你带去了任何困扰和担忧，我真的十分抱歉。这的确出乎了我的意料。现在请务必放心，我已经暂时脱离了险境。

这次遇险皆因我过去的错失而起，我曾不止一次想过以死赎罪，但在牢狱中的时间，只要想起和你愉快的书信来往、想起我没亲眼见过的2035年，我忽然就害怕起了死亡。别嘲笑我的卑微和懦弱，我只是得到了一个绝不能轻易放弃生命的理由。

在未来的一段时间里我会和Alex藏到北部的一些城市来躲避军方的追捕，尽可能的拖延时间让他们打消寻找我的念头。这不一定有效，但在想出更好的对策前，我也只有这么做。而这样一来，我再也没有固定且安全的地址供你回信，我甚至无法得知这封信是否寄到了你的手上。我明白这一旦成为了单方面的就会困难得多，如果在某个地方具备了条件我会立即告知你地址……假如你仍然想和一名被通缉的逃犯通信。

 

此致。

Charles】

所有的字都有些歪斜，线条也不那么平滑，能够想象出Charles是在何等颠簸的路上写下了它们。Erik攥着信纸的边缘，指节泛白。

Raven的手抚上了他的肩膀。

“你也许没能成为救出Charles的骑士，但你却是他活下去的希望。”

“……或许吧。”

Erik低着头把信折好，重新塞回信封里。

“想去喝一杯吗？”

对此，Raven只能点头。


	14. Chapter 14

1946年 英国

马车在不知名的村庄外停下，Alex跳下来拉住了棕红色的骏马把它拴在腐朽严重的木桩上。

他拉开马车上盖着的厚毛毯，“Charles？你还好吗？”

Charles因为残余在体内的假死药剂一路上短暂的昏迷了几次。这会儿他从毛毯里探出半个身子，双手交互着摩挲手腕上的伤口。

“已经离开伦敦多远了？”

“我们走了三天，大概足够远了。那些人没有追上来，Wolf先生一定也做了些努力。”

Alex扶着Charles下车，让他坐在木桩上面呼吸一些新鲜空气。

Charles看着不远处升起炊烟的小村落，“你觉得我们可以在这里停留多久？”

“至少一个星期。之后我们可以去西面的小城市，我在那里有个姑妈。她人不错。”Alex说话的同时又返回到马车后面，从一个铁制的手提里拿出了几个已经贴好邮票的信封。“我昨天在路上买了这些东西，我猜想你应该用得上。”

“谢谢你，Alex。”

Charles几天以来第一次由衷地微笑起来。他是真的需要给Erik写点什么。

 

* * *

 

2035年 英国伦敦

Erik按照约好的时间来到了Logan选定的地下酒吧，携Raven一起。

Raven巧妙地使用她的高跟鞋对脏乱的酒吧门廊表达了喜爱之情，而Erik则跟在她后面皱着眉头走进去。在Erik过去的人生里，混入货车车队前哪怕是念书时最拮据的时期，也绝不会到这样毫无品味档次可言的酒吧来。实际上他那个年纪到酒吧里去不过是为了给在化学分子课上公然嘲笑自己的班级恶霸一拳。

眼下他只能说服自己世事难料，毕竟从前他也没想过会跟一个平行宇宙的男人扯上什么关系。

“晚上好吗，Max！”

Victor已经坐在临近吧台的桌边，手里举着一杯加了四大块冰的威士忌向Erik致意。

“马马虎虎。”他拉开椅子坐下，互相介绍了Victor和Raven，虽然他高度怀疑这两个人至少是见过彼此的——Raven认识公司里每一个人。不过她只是礼貌地朝Victor笑笑而后到吧台给自己买了一杯名字听上去火辣无比的鸡尾酒。

这时Logan在橙色与蓝色交织变幻的灯光下，用他灵活的指头夹着三瓶啤酒穿过簇拥的人群挤到了桌边。

“真没想到今晚有人在这儿开生日派对，那些该死的兜售大麻的臭小子！”Logan在大笑的同时对他身后的人群咒骂着，当他注意到Erik和Raven出现在了这里，他的笑容里掺进了一些惊讶。“Max！你就这样子到这儿来了？你什么时候才能把衣服穿对？！”

Victor也微笑着附和，说今天的Max让自己回想起了他第一天去车队应聘的样子。

高档西装！Erik几乎立刻就意识到了问题出在哪里。他原本不该换下那套货车司机的专用服装。

“他只是不想同我一起走在大街上时被其他男人嘲笑罢了。”Raven咬着酒杯中花花绿绿的吸管，替Erik说出了一个可靠的借口。

她已经够格去竞争公司的新闻发言人了！Erik想。

Logan放下了啤酒，饶有兴趣地看向Raven。

“我从未听Max说起他有一个女朋友。”

Raven握着酒杯开心的笑起来，“哦，拜托，就算没有Hank我也不会选择他的。”

Erik假装露出了一丁点儿被冒犯的神情，那成功的逗笑了桌上的另三个人。

“你们会后悔的！今晚我买单，准备好把你们自己灌醉吧！”

Raven带头发出了犹如地狱传来的欢呼。

 

在除Raven以外的三人拼酒的过程中，酒吧里前来参加派对的人越来越多，整个屋子被塞得水泄不通。

Victor说他不明白为什么生日派对上会有人又哭又喊时，Erik正豪爽地灌下他第五杯威士忌。

最后一滴液体滑进他的喉咙，此时一个坚硬的物体毫无预兆地砸上了他的后脑勺。

Erik感到一阵阵耳鸣，Raven和Logan的吼叫不断在他左右耳之间交换着，而当他晕乎乎地回头想看个究竟时，他只模糊地看到Logan挥着拳头冲进了混乱的人群里，以及Raven从他脑后撤回去的手掌上有一大片刺眼的红色。

早就说过不要来这种低档又野蛮的酒吧。Erik晕过去之前还颇为骄傲地想。

 

一场货车司机与街头小混混的压倒性攻击以Logan将半昏迷的Erik扛回自己家结束，而Raven和Victor没收了现场所有人的大麻。

Erik脑后一阵阵地钝痛，好在Logan把他脸朝下扔在弹簧床垫上时他已经清醒了一些。他隐约记得Logan是怎么把自己塞进Raven红色跑车的副驾驶同时又要保证自己的头不会磕在车门上，而如果告诉车队里其他司机Logan和Victor挤在跑车后座上发出的各种古怪声音绝对足够他们笑上一个星期。

Erik也想笑但是他脸上的表情却不怎么好看。

他挪动身体抽出被自己压得麻木的手臂，余光扫到自己身边不知道被谁脱下来扔在那儿的西装外套。

“见鬼……”他挣扎着爬起来，脚步虚浮地走到门口就撞上抱着急救箱进来的Victor。

“Raven说你可能脑震荡了，所以我建议你还是躺下比较好。”

“不不，我得离开这儿……”

Victor困惑地望着他。直到门外传来机器巡警的鸣笛声。

“我来解决它……”

Erik扶着墙来到门口，左手贴在门上的掌纹感应区里。同时示意客厅里的Raven和Logan呆在那儿别动。

“Erik Lehnsherr先生，根据安全芯片的反馈，您十分钟前似乎受到了剧烈的物理上的冲击。”

机器巡警不动听的声音在窄小的客厅里回荡着。

“只是在浴室滑了一跤。”

站在沙发边的Raven诧异地翻个白眼。

“系统显示您的登记住宅并不在这个区域。”

“……我在朋友家吃饭，汤洒在了身上。”

“您确定以上反映的情况属实，不需要安保系统的介入吗？”

“是的，我确定。”

“好的。祝您今晚愉快，Lehnsherr先生。”

门外机器巡警的马达转动起来，几秒钟后伴随着断断续续的鸣笛声消失在街角。

Erik的手掌贴着金属门板滑下来，他捂着还有点渗血的后脑勺转过身就看见Logan正叼着他的廉价雪茄、仰着下巴瞪他。

“所以你的名字不仅不是Max，你他妈的还是我们的老板？！”


	15. Chapter 15

2035年 英国伦敦

蜷着腿坐在印着跳蚤市场荧光码的布艺沙发上，Erik走神地打量起所在的房间。

起初他这么做只是为了躲避Logan的目光，然而这间屋子让人看了一眼之后就忍不住想看得更多。房子倒很普通，构造和材料都是上个世纪的了，不过住在这儿的人把它装点得十分别致。Erik无法让自己从波纹墙纸上错落有致的抓痕移走注意力，他转动脖子留意了客厅的四面墙壁，几乎每一面上都有或深或浅的印记，让人不联想到些画面都难……他沉吟一声，绞紧了交叉的手指。其他的摆设也有些年头了，差不多一半以上的家具都有荧光条码，Erik还注意到疑似橡木打造的餐边柜柜门上也有几道深深的抓痕。现在他倒认为Logan和Victor可能是养了一只猫或什么喜欢磨爪子的宠物。他早该这样想的。

“你思考够久了，不向我们解释两句？”

Erik抬起头摆正了他的视线，Logan、Victor以及Raven正一字排开站在他对面。

“你们这是……”

他的确没有十分诚实，可是无论如何他也不应该遭受审讯一般的氛围，何况Raven怎么能站在Logan他们那边？

“为什么要混进车队里，你的工作也包括监视卡车司机有没有偷你的货物吗？还有，我现在是不是该称呼你Lehnsherr先生？”

Logan还叼着他的雪茄，双臂抱在胸前以免自己忍不住把Erik从沙发上揪下来暴揍一顿。

“不，我没想过监视你们，我当时只是想确认你们的加薪要求是不是合理的。如果一开始我以雇主的身份跟你谈判，我们就站在了难以妥协的对立面上，你得不到你想要的，而我也无法得知车队的真实情况。”

“真要感谢你施舍的百分之九啊！”

“那不是我想给的全部，董事会……嘿，Logan，听着，”Erik向前挪了一些身体，半悬空的大腿让他能够挺直腰背以显得不那么理亏，“没说实话这事儿是我不对，但我并没做什么不利车队的事情对吧？我那份儿兼职工资都给大家买烟抽了！我也听你的话离Victor远远的……”

“Jim？”

Victor质询地看向身边的Logan。

“只是第一天时小小的警告。”

Victor不赞同地摇摇头，离开了审讯现场。

现在Erik的对手只剩下了两个人。或许只是Logan一个，毕竟Raven仅仅是颇为享受地在边上看着他的窘况。

“Logan，我毫无恶意。”

“而我他妈的讨厌有人对我隐瞒真相！”

本想去拉住Victor的Logan转回头把恼怒的枪口重新对准了Erik。

“我很抱歉……”

Erik知道用他周旋于董事会和商场对手之中的手段对付Logan没意义，他现在最好是诚恳的认错然后争取挽回他们之间的友谊。

“我和其他人都把你当成朋友了！我他妈还告诉Vic你是个不错的家伙，别利用你做那些事情。结果反倒是你一直在利用我们！”

“我们还是朋友……你跟Victor说的那话是什么意思？”

“见鬼的，什么时候轮到你问问题了！”

“我也有权知道你们原本计划怎样坑害我啊。”

Erik摆出了一张无辜的脸。而Raven看见Erik的表情后侧过头笑起来。

Logan垂下了双肩，他看上去倒更像是对自己生气。他拿下雪茄按在堆满报纸的茶几上，根本不在乎烟灰会不会把报纸引燃————Erik猜测这些报纸不会是价格比传统报纸高上一些的不易燃款伦敦日报。

“首先你要知道，我跟Vic并不是什么遵纪守法的公民。”

Erik和Raven一齐点头。

“在你之前的那个替工，看上去和你一样不够精明，所以Vic打算利用他运一批违禁品进东区，如果遇到警察盘查，那家伙就能承担全部责任。”

他假装自己没有听到Logan说自己不够精明那句。

“他失败了还是怎么的？”

“Vic把东西藏在了货箱后面，但是那家伙根本不是什么蠢货，他他妈是个想在车队里避风头的黑帮打手。他很快发现了那些违禁品，然后跑回来弄断了Vic的手臂。当然，那之后我也卸掉了他一条胳膊。”

“所以我出现的时候你的态度那么抗拒……Vic应该把东西藏在底盘下面的，那就容易多了。”

“我也这么说！但他从来就不愿意听我的！”

“你该好好劝他，而不是威胁之类的。或者你直接把东西换个地方……”

“你们有没有意识到是在讨论违法的事情啊！尤其是你，Erik，那是你公司的货车！”

Raven听不下去，也离开了客厅。

两个男人在客厅里无言地对视着，诡异的沉默之后是Logan先砸下了破冰的一镐。

“那么，Erik？”

Erik悄悄松了一口气，他站起来走到Logan面前，伸出左手。

“咱们还是朋友？”

“朋友。”Logan将左手里的雪茄换到右手，然后握上了Erik的手。刚刚接触到Erik的手掌，他忽然大笑起来。“你手心都是该死的汗，快去洗干净！”他拍拍Erik的背，手下向前用力把他推向盥洗室的方向。

 

这里的盥洗室也令Erik印象深刻。

浴缸边的墙上的漆已经掉了好几大块，而露出的白色墙体也有一道道类似客厅墙壁上的痕迹。这个设备陈旧的房子里没有简单好用的洁面机器，Erik扭开水龙头鞠起一捧水搓了搓脸，让自己恢复到清醒的状态。他的脑后已经不出血了，但还有些轻微跳动的疼痛。

他关上水阀低头四处寻找可以擦脸的毛巾或纸巾，却无意间在水池下面的杂物筐里发现了一沓用胶带捆好的白色信封。他知道Logan很怀旧，但没想到他也喜欢写信。

Erik好奇地拿起了它们，信封的边角有点发黄并皱皱的，收信地址已经模糊得看不出内容，他想它们应该呆在水槽底下有一段时间了。而最令Erik震惊的，是第一个信封的右下角写了一个小小的数字“1”。有种强烈的感觉从他脚下升起，他的心脏大力地捶打着他的胸腔。

他激动地翻动着手中的信封，数字一封封地递增，从1，一直到20。

 

“Victor，这些信是哪儿来的？！”

Erik举着信封冲出来，Victor和Raven已经都回到了客厅里，正在沙发上分享一壶红茶。

“什么信……哦，你说那个？”Victor看到他手里挥动的白色信封，耸了耸肩回答，“我也不知道，它们就是一封封地寄到了车队的地下室。我只看过第一封，不知所云。Jim认为是来自于某个古怪的追求者。不过已经很久没再收到了。”

“那是什么信？是……”Raven从沙发上站起来。

“是Charles的信。前20封都在这儿。”

“上帝啊。”

她来到Erik身边，接过那些信封。的确只有第一封被打开过，剩余的封口都完好的粘着。

Logan重新点燃了他的雪茄，他向Raven询问Charles是谁。Raven则开心地告诉他，Charles是Erik的男朋友。

“什么？！别告诉我你男朋友跟Victor有什么！”Logan像被踩了脚似的叫起来。

屋子里另外三人约好了一般瞪了他。

 

Erik最后顺利带走了那些信。它们在Hank那儿一定会比在Victor手里更有价值。

出门前，他在门口等着Raven发动汽车时向Logan抛出了自己的疑问。关于那些墙上的、家具上的、浴室里的抓痕。

“哦，Vic的指甲总是长得太快，而我从不在意地点。”

Logan不以为意。

Erik却宁可自己没问过。就当它们还是宠物猫挠出来的最好……

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国布罗德沃斯

他们连夜赶了几个小时的路，终于在太阳升起的那一刻进入了布罗德沃斯郊外的一个村子。

这里的冬天比克莱顿和伦敦都要冷得多，好在Alex姑妈家的谷仓足够暖和。

Charles靠在干草垛上休息。他体内的药效已经大部分消退，但紧张惊慌和颠簸劳累还是透支了他的体力。

这一次给Erik寄去的信里，他附上了暂住之处的地址。

Charles很担心离开克莱顿之后，他的信还能不能再次寄到Erik手中，在他收到回信前，他知道自己会一直处在担惊受怕的状态之中。这对他恢复健康活力没好处，但是他完全无法解决好它。对Erik那并不漂亮的字迹的思念已经超出了Charles的想象。这一路，只要他清醒着，他就会拿出Erik之前写来的信反复阅读，还有那些神奇的照片，他是在认识了Erik之后才知道照片并不全是黑白色。

Erik给他的世界带来了不同于黑白的多彩绚丽。

 

Alex带着午餐回到了谷仓里。

他们一致认为越少的人见到他们出现在附近就越安全，而且等Charles痊愈后再进行必要的社交活动也不晚。

“Cohen夫人的手艺该被授予一枚奖章。”Charles端着米白色的汤碗称赞道。

“我赞同。”Alex咬着半条炸鱼含糊地附和着。

“我想应该做点什么回报她的慷慨。”

Alex快速吃光了自己盘里的食物，他抹了抹嘴。“我说会帮她照看温室里的蔬菜。”

“也许在这方面我也能帮上忙。”

“我只知道你养花。”

“都是共通的。”

Charles放下汤碗，从少得可怜的行李中抽出一本黑色牛皮笔记本。他从其中某一页抄下了一些物品的名称写在纸条上递给了Alex，叫他下次出门买东西时留意一下。

“是什么？”他盯着纸条上的古怪名字，看上去像什么药剂。

“高效化肥的配方，温室植物需要它们。”


	16. Chapter 16

2035年 英国伦敦

早上六点，他的背离开床垫的那一刻，Erik就留意到了茶色玻璃窗外照射进来的微弱光线。玻璃在他的示意下转回到全透明，他惊异地看着从层层雾霾中穿透而过笔直照射在自己脸上的阳光。

在伦敦的清早看见太阳是挺困难的事情，有时一连整月它都不肯赏脸出来光顾一下这城市。

Erik几乎是无意识地抓起床头的相机，按下了快门。

 

一个星期前他收到了Charles的来信。附在信封背面的地址把Erik闷闷不乐的情绪一扫而空。不过展开信纸后，上面的内容却又给他的心蒙上了一层难以言喻的烦躁。

这次的来信有整整五大页。

Charles在信的前三页里向他坦诚且详细地讲述了自己的过去、日前的遭遇和近况。他毫不怀疑地断定Charles省略了一些被军队折磨的内容，因为在一个安稳的环境中Charles的笔迹仍透着无法隐藏的颤抖。他不知道Charles是哪里受了什么伤，但无论那严重与否都让他不太舒服。

而余下的两页则全部都彰显着Charles对他的想念。Erik欣喜又紧张地看着那些倾诉心扉的句子。Charles说的不是对2035年的向往，说的不是对另一个时空中伦敦的好奇，他所表达的是对Erik的，仅仅是对Erik的，想念。

【也许想念这个词并不合适，但你总是给我一种似曾相识的感觉，不知是巧合还是错觉，我可是连你的样貌都完全没有概念啊。】Charles这样写道。【虽然我也私下里想象过。请原谅我的冒犯。每一次阅读你的回信，我都很难控制住自己不去想象你写信时的样子，你又会是以什么样的表情来拆开我的信件，就如同此刻。】

Erik舔舔嘴唇，他的喉咙里突然火热干燥，不得不灌下一大口冰水才能继续看下去。

【我们似乎谈了太多两个世界之间的不同，当然那很好，也很奇异。只是我对自己的决定产生了一些疑惑，也许我当初无礼地强求你告诉我的，并不是有关‘2035年是什么样’的事，】

Erik翻到下一页。

【而是关于你的事。Erik，你是一个怎样的人，你有什么秘密的喜好，是何种的经历造就了现在的你……我想知道的一切，都是关于你。】

他的呼吸停滞了。

【有时我会思考Alex所说的时空穿梭，不过作为科学工作者，我知道那不过是文学作品中美丽的妄想，即使是在你的时代。不然来到我面前的就不会是一封封信件，而是你本人了不是吗？也可能它已经实现了但你并不乐意走得那么远……哦，抱歉，我又逾越了，我无意刺探你的内心想法。十分抱歉。

总之，我会在布罗德沃斯住上一段时间，地址附在信封背面，给我回信好吗？哪怕是看了前几页的内容后不想再继续通信的绝笔，也请务必告知我。】

最后几个句子被Charles勾画删改了几次，看样子他当时有些心烦意乱，最后的署名只是草草地写了C.，连日期也落下了。Erik从没见过Charles失去他的冷静自持，即使是在逃亡中的信也是格式整齐的。

“我不会再给你写信了，Charles。”Erik握着信封喃喃自语。“我会实实在在地站在你面前，告诉你关于我的一切。”

 

街道转角的汽车鸣笛声换回了呆立着凝视晨光的Erik的意识，他命令玻璃换回茶色，屋子里的灯亮起来。

他捏着刚刚拍的照片看了好一会儿，拿起原子笔在照片的背面写了几行字然后塞进了信封里。

得去看看Hank为他的时空旅行做的准备工作怎样了。

 

接触Hank一段时间以来，Erik向这个神秘的科学怪人发出了不少于三次的雇佣邀请。可惜每次在Hank摇头的同时，Raven也高呼着“别想榨干我们家所有的剩余价值”，而Erik都不知道这两个人什么时候变成一家人了。他是不是错过了一张婚礼请柬？

“早啊，Hank，今天怎么样？”

现在的Erik已经可以独自完成转一万条街角来到Hank家这项任务。当然，定位导航也帮了很大的忙。他还记住了到达二楼实验室的密码。不过每三天Hank改一次密码后，他都得让Raven帮自己强化一下新的记忆。

Hank有点气呼呼地转过身瞪着Erik。

“你把我的女朋友留在公司里忙得焦头烂额，自己却跑到我这儿来跟我问早安吗？”

“成功之后我可以考虑给她放个长假。”

“真的吗！？”

Erik压抑住了微笑的冲动，严肃的表情能让他看起来更可靠。他郑重地对Hank点点头。“我可以写书面保证。”

“机器两天之后就可以试运作了！”

对于Hank的欢呼，Erik决定把它当做是科学家发明成功在即的喜悦。而且想起Raven说的如果有假期她一定会和Hank在床上呆足48个小时这件事总让他时隔多日又一次怀念似乎是滞留在了工厂里的A-9。

 

* * *

 

1946年 英国

 

Charles很快就收到了回信，快得就好像他和Erik之间并没有隔上89年和未知的空间。

 

信送来的时候他正和Alex在温室里救治一小片遭了虫害的草莓苗，虽然农学不是他的长项，但丰富的药理知识还是为Alex姑妈家的温室作物们提供了很大帮助。

“Charles，春天的时候我就得回克莱顿了。”Alex一边给草莓苗除虫一边忧心忡忡地说。

“哦，Alex。”Charles放慢了稀释农药的动作，“别为此感到不安，你已经帮助我够多了……”

事实上，他都没有想过自己真的能从那些一同被处死的犯人中活着爬出来。当他在Alex驾驶的马车上醒过来，看到金发少年熟悉的面孔，他忍不住在心里感谢上帝对他的眷顾。

他感激Alex如此地信任自己，更感激他为自己做出的一切牺牲和努力。

“我不该把你一个人留在这儿的，可妈妈还有Sean……”

Charles摇着头，细心地把农药喷在每片遭灾的叶子上。

“你出来这么久Summers夫人和小Sean一定担心坏了，我建议你新年前就回去。不必担心我，我一个人完全没问题。”

Alex皱着眉头说，“要是Erik先生能来这儿就好了，他一定不会再让那些人抓住你。”

“如果你能发明一个时间机器或许也可以送我去2035年，Alex。”

Charles笑着调侃道。

Alex正急切地想反驳说时空穿梭一定能够实现，Cohen夫人却敲响了温室的门。

“有你的信，Xavier先生。”

 

Charles没有立刻拆开那封信，他仍埋头于那些植物。

等待回信的这些天里，他担心自己若不马上看到回信会焦急而死，但更害怕等到的是Erik的最后一封信。所以他把信封贴身收好，心想，再等等。

直到太阳落山，他们回到了谷仓里。Alex干了一天的活儿累得没精力多说话，跟Charles道了晚安后就在草垛上打起了呼。

他从口袋里掏出信，朝着煤油灯边挪了几步却又不敢靠得太近以免跳动的灯芯的火焰扑上信封。从信封里掉出来的，取代以往质量上乘的信纸的是一张照片：熹微的晨光从云层中投射下来落在一片楼房的屋顶上，伦敦特有的雾气像散落在光线里的小颗粒一般，企图着阻挡阳光却未能如愿。照片应该是隔着玻璃窗拍摄的，因为Charles能够隐约地看到映在窗子上的人影，身材高挑精瘦，穿着白色也可能是浅蓝色的上衣，专注地举着一台小机器，挡住了上半部分脸，只露出微笑着的薄嘴唇。

那画面让Charles盯着照片看了很久才想起把它翻过来。

照片的背面是简短的一行字。Erik的字仍是工整却不漂亮，但Charles誓死都会记住这一次的内容。无论什么样的等待都是值得的。

他抹了一下刺痛的右眼。一滴饱满的眼泪从手背下滑到手腕。

然后Charles对着玻璃窗上Erik的倒影微笑起来。


	17. Chapter 17

1946年 英国布罗德沃斯

在新年到来之前，Charles半强迫地让Alex回到了克莱顿。

分别的时候，Alex要他再三保证至少每两个星期写一封信给自己，Charles不得不叫上Cohen夫人在一旁作为他向Alex发誓的公证人。Alex打断了他的誓言，给他一个结实的拥抱然后转身跳上了去往火车站台的马车。Charles想，他或许应该委托James空闲时多去克莱顿看望这个小伙子。

“Xavier先生，能来看看那些草莓吗？”

Cohen夫人从谷仓的门口探进半个身子，急切地招唤着Charles。

“好的，Cohen夫人，这就来。”

Charles放下手里的本子，披上加厚的呢子大衣跟上了她。

一般来说他在过去的几个上午都会翻阅自己曾经的研究笔记，整个下午则全部呆在温室里，和植物们在一起。在Cohen一家没有客人的时候他也会到他们的房子里去和Cohen先生聊聊国内时事。Charles很喜欢与见解独到的Cohen先生聊天，尽管提及军方一些不得体的措施时他仍无法自控地皱眉和沉默。

Charles走进了温室，在Cohen夫人指给他看之前，他根本没有相信那一小串青紫色的植物果实居然就是草莓。

“我从没遇到过这样的……”

很明显这一株变异的草莓就是他两天前救治过的，那些灭虫药不该产生如此的负作用。

Charles向Cohen夫人讨来一个密封的大玻璃罐，用最原始的方法消毒并使罐子达到相对真空后，他将那株茎叶翠绿但果实青紫的草莓从土里连根拔起装了进去。

抱着玻璃罐回到谷仓里，Charles又翻起了他的研究笔记试图在里面找出草莓变异的蛛丝马迹。他隐约觉得这与“基因”这个新事物有着无法割裂的关系，然而他本身在这领域里还是个初学者，没有实验仪器只凭脑子的空想根本无济于事。如果Erik能从2035年带一台高倍显微镜给他……

Charles摊开着笔记本，出神地望着罐中的草莓。

也许他自己也如同这株草莓一样正发生着变化，这变化是好还是坏有待商榷，但可以肯定的是这变化不可逆转。

他对Erik在照片背后说的将要来到这里充满了期待却又不知道这事儿如何才能成真。只能怪他过去的时光都贡献给了神经学的研究，而没有像其他年轻人那样多读些神秘诱人的科幻小说。

Charles揉了揉脸颊，在一台显微镜和一本科幻小说之间选择了前者。

 

在Cohen夫人慷慨的赞助下，他不仅得到了一台七成新的显微镜还额外获得了一间供他做实验的地窖，就在房前那片麦子地的中央。

Charles抱着他为数不多的研究用具下到地窖里，那儿空旷却挺温暖干燥。他点亮了悬在屋顶的电灯，把得来不易的显微镜和笔记本、装着草莓的玻璃罐放在旧木桌上。

一只灰老鼠从地窖的角落蹿出来，经过他脚边飞快地沿着梯子跑了出去。Charles被吓了一跳，他下意识地往后退了两步，胳膊撞上了立在入口下面的木制货架。就在他转身准备去关上地窖顶盖的时候，他的衣袖被货架上的钉子刮开了一条半尺长的口子。

“哦……太糟了……这可是我唯一一件外衣……”Charles捂着胳膊沮丧地说。

 

当天午饭的时候，Cohen先生就发现了他衣服上的异样。

“亲爱的，”他招呼着Cohen夫人，“我们应该请Wright先生过来一趟。”

“我们有需要做新衣服的场合要参加吗？”

“不，我只是认为Xavier先生需要。”他笑着说。

这挺让人觉得不好意思的，Charles整个耳廓都红了起来。

“Cohen先生，以及夫人，千万不要再为我费心，我的突然造访已经给你们带来很多不便了。”

“别这么说，Xavier先生，能够结识你是我们全家的荣幸。”

Cohen夫人给他们端上了温度正好的浓汤，然后就吩咐看门人去请村里的裁缝下午过来。

“那我得少吃一些，以免Wright先生对我的腰围有什么看法……”

Charles的话逗得Cohen夫人大笑起来，而Cohen先生则险些把刚刚送进嘴里的浓汤喷出来。

 

尽管Charles极力想克制但他还是吃光了Cohen夫人提供的午餐，甚至还多喝了一杯餐后红茶。所以在Wright先生掏出皮尺走向站在穿衣镜前的他时，Charles几乎羞愧地想冲出门去躲回地窖。

“您对衣服的款式有什么想法吗？”Wright先生推了一下擦得晶亮的眼镜，极富职业操守地没有去看Charles脸上窘迫的表情。他在小本子上记录下一串尺寸数字，然后询问Charles的意见。

Charles摇了摇头。“简单一些就好……我……只是急需一件大衣过冬……”

“两天后我会亲自把衣服送过来。”Wright先生收起他的丈量工具，向Cohen夫妇和Charles道别。

 

下午时，Charles裹着他透风的大衣回到了麦田里的地窖中。他制作了几份变异草莓切片，正当他把标本小心翼翼地放上显微镜，一阵从头顶传来由远及近的争吵声令他扶着旋钮的手滑了一下，盖玻片被压得粉碎。

“……他们甚至不认识一个叫Charles的人！”

“你脑子丢在什么地方了吗？他正在逃亡中，隐姓埋名是常识！你难道指望他站在写着名字的液晶屏下面张开双臂欢迎你来到村里吗？”

“……希望能在30分钟之内找到他。我一点都不想留在这地方……这儿看上去连鼠标都没有。”

Charles觉得自己听到了太多陌生的名词，那让他不太舒服但又极度好奇。于是他推开地窖的盖子爬了出去。

从麦田边经过的三个人谁也没有料到会突然有人从地底下出现，离Charles最近的高个子夸张地向后跳了一步，惊恐地望着如同鼹鼠般探出头的Charles。

Charles尴尬地从地窖里爬上来，拍了拍裤子上的泥土向田边走近了几步。他对这时候出现在布罗德沃斯的陌生人还持有戒备，但他觉得这两男一女似乎不像是军队派来的人。

“十分抱歉，我只是、只是听到一些争吵的声音所以出来看看……”

“哦，别在意，Hank就是这么爱大惊小怪。”那位笑容甜美的女士靠近Charles，毫不掩饰地打量大衣上带着破洞的Charles。“请问，你知不知道这个村子里有个从伦敦来的科学家？”

Charles警惕地看了看她，又望向站在他身后的表情焦虑的男人，“从伦敦……”

她身后的人打断了Charles的话，“请问你知道Cohen夫人家是这附近的哪一栋房子吗？”

Charles一愣，一连几个想法在脑子里掠过。知道自己躲藏在Cohen夫人家的人只有Alex，莫非他被人抓了？又或者……他睁大了眼睛盯着那位女士身后的人，忽然觉得他嘴角的弧线仿佛在哪里见过很多次。这未免太不可思议了。

Charles试探地低声问道，“Erik先生？”

听到自己的名字，Erik惊喜地一下子把Raven拉到了自己身后，他快步跨过光秃秃的麦田，来到Charles身边。

“你认识Charles对吗？他现在……”

“呃……”Charles摸了摸鼻子，突然笑着向他伸出手，“Erik先生，很高兴见到你，我是Charles Xavier。”

那位女士和高个子一齐发出了短促的尖叫。


	18. Chapter 18

1946年 英国布罗德沃斯

那对小情侣惊讶的叫声在耳边反复回荡，Erik感觉自己仿佛被投入了慢放的胶片电影里，连刮过皮肤的凛冽寒风也忽然间变得和煦温暖起来。长达半年之久的时空通信之后，Erik终于见到了这一切奇妙经历的源头——他精神上早就将其定义为“伴侣”的人——Charles Xavier。

纵然他已经在Raven和Hank的见证下打破了种种科学常识，穿过了虫洞隧道站立在另一个空间的1946年的英国土地上，Erik仍旧败给了看见真实、可以触碰的Charles站在自己面前时心中涌上的那份巨大喜悦，他张了张嘴，没能发出任何音节。

那只伸到他面前的手似乎因为寒风的关系而瑟缩了一下手指，然后重新伸直传递出友好的讯息。这个细小的动作总算将Erik拉回了正常流动的时间当中，他眨了一下眼，迅速轻轻握住了Charles的手。 

“很高兴……很高兴终于见到了你，Charles。”他微笑着回应。接着，Erik手上加了点力气将Charles拉近，结结实实地拥抱住了他。

那对小情侣又一次欢快地叫了起来。

Charles显然被他突然的举动吓了一跳，不过几乎没花上几秒钟他就放松了身体，像个多年未见的老朋友一样也抬手抱住Erik，拍了拍他的坚实后背。

“虽然我很不想打扰，但是Erik，我们时间不多了……”Hank努力在Raven之前冷静了下来，他抬起手腕看了看表。因为磁场变化，手表的指针在他们穿越虫洞时就已经失灵，他只好取出随身携带的电子计时器，查看他们还能在这个时空停留多长时间。

Charles疑惑了一下而后反应过来。尽管他并不了解时空穿梭是如何实现的，但看起来Erik他们并不能在这里呆上很久。

他有些留恋的再次拍了拍Erik的肩膀，后退一步站回了地窖的木板门边。

“Erik，我的朋友，我很感激你因为我无理的要求而从那么遥远的地方来到这儿，我本应在这短暂的时间里尽地主之宜招待你们，但你也知晓我正寄居于Cohen夫妇家中所以——”

“Charles，”Erik大声打断了他，“Hank的机器只能维持三十五分钟，而我们刚刚寻找你已经花掉了一些宝贵的时间……”他深吸了一口气，继续说道：“你愿意亲自到我的世界去看一看吗？”

突然而至的邀请完全让Charles愣住了，甚至连一旁的Raven都诧异地瞪大了双眼。

“你的意思是说……是说……”

“和我们一起回到我来的世界去。”

“……那我是否还能回来？”

“理论上是可以的，”Hank抢先代替Erik回答了Charles的问题，“但你知道，科学工作者的理论和实际总是离得不近。有可能我下次找准回到这个时空的隧道要用上五十年的时间。”Hank耸耸肩。事实上，这一次能够顺利抵达Charles所处的时空，有百分之九十五以上的成分名叫幸运。

Charles不再发问，他沉默地低下头去思考。一时之间没有人继续说话，时间仿佛又一次慢了下来。

对于Charles的震惊和犹豫，Erik感到了一丝难言的尴尬。无论他在工作中还是生活中的领导地位早就使得他习惯于主观地替别人做决定，而这显然让Charles感到为难。也许Charles在信中提到想亲眼看看2035年的伦敦只是随便说说，也许他从来没想过跟自己回去……毕竟在这里，Charles是位受人尊敬的、获得过诺贝尔奖的科学家，而一旦离开这里，与他有关的人就只剩下Erik一个。选择什么样的未来，这的确是不得不深思熟虑的事情。

“Erik……”

Charles神情严肃地缓缓开口，他对面的三个人都屏息凝神专注地聆听。

“我人生中前三十年的时光都是在伦敦度过的，那里记录有我最深厚的友谊、最光辉的荣誉，也有最痛苦的过错，即使逃到了克莱顿，噩梦也从不愿意远离我哪怕一天……尽管表面泰然自若，但我明白我永远无法真的将它们遗忘。”

Erik的嘴角一点点地垂下去。

“所以，”Charles叹了口气，脸上带着一丝混合了害羞的憧憬的表情，“我不知道在另一个伦敦，我的噩梦是会逐渐消逝还是会愈演愈烈……但作为科学工作者我想不妨做这个冒险的尝试，至少……”他看向Hank，露出一个浅浅的微笑，“至少最坏的情况是我还能在五十年之后回来孤独终老。”

在Charles说完的下一秒，Erik就已经揽上他的肩膀，带着他一块儿朝虫洞隧道的入口跑去。

“九十年前的人说话都这么委婉吗？‘我愿意’这个词是不是还没发明出来？”Raven无奈地翻翻白眼，一边向Hank抱怨一边跟着Erik跑起来。

“等等，Erik，我得跟Cohen先生和夫人道个别！还有，我新定做的衣服还……我不能就这么去啊！”Charles气喘吁吁地喊起来。

Raven轻松地超过了他们，“别担心，Charles，他会给你买很多新衣服的！”

“……至少让我说个再见！”

 

在Hank反复确认时间足够后，Charles用了他最快的速度跑回了Cohen夫人家中。

他再三向Cohen先生和夫人表示了多日来收留自己的感谢，并请他们将他记录着研究成果的笔记本转交给Alex，他觉得应该让这些有用的知识留在这个时空发挥作用。

最终，他只带着装有Erik信件的小木匣离开了那里。

 

Charles再次回到村外与Erik会合，那个高个子——应该是叫做Hank——正蹲在地上摆弄一个看起来十分复杂的黑色机器。

那位女士走到他身旁，“刚刚忘了自我介绍，我是Raven，Erik的秘书。”她又指了指高个子，“Hank McCoy，科学狂人。”

“很高兴认识你们。”

“没有吻手礼吗？”

Charles一愣。Raven看着他茫然的表情，开心的笑了起来。Erik悄悄地把Charles拉离了Raven的攻击范围。

很快，Hank告诉他们机器已经调试好，随时可以回去。四个人将那台黑色机器围在中间，Hank按下了机器中央的银白色按钮，刺耳的噪音越来越大声。Hank快速站起来，挽起Raven的手。

“如果身体哪个部分遗落在虫洞隧道中也是正常的，我有把握帮你们重做个功能更健全的义肢！”Hank的声音在噪声中传来，这个笑话显然很好地缓解了Charles的紧张情绪。

“准备好了？”Erik向Charles问道。

他坚定地点了点头，抱紧了怀里的木匣。

 

* * *

 

2035年 英国伦敦

当乳白色的光晕褪去，Charles发现自己四肢健全地站在水泥地面上，他马上确认了一下木匣是否还在，然后又摸了摸自己的头，松了一口气。

他抬起头，看到站在自己对面的Erik正面带微笑地望着自己，目光明亮而温柔。

这就是那双挡在照相机后面的眼睛，Charles心想，如同照片里那道穿过云层和雾霾的阳光，将会令他在未来义无反顾地追随。


	19. Chapter 19

2035年 英国伦敦

“哇哦！”

Raven的声音在背后响起，Erik这才把视线从Charles那双湖水般的蓝眼睛上收回来，转过头假装刚才自己并没有被什么人迷住。

他看向Raven。

“我们成功了！”Raven开心地用力抱了Hank一下，喜悦的光彩把她的脸衬得格外亮丽。

“我们真的把Charles偷渡回来了！”

某个关键词被Erik敏锐的捕捉到，他的心情一下子从云端跌入了深渊。

“我们还得把他偷渡回东区才算真正的成功……”

他的声音干涩粗糙如同脚下的水泥地面。

从1946年带走一个人易如反掌，甚至不会有任何人怀疑Charles的失踪与另一个时空有关联，那只会被当成是非常普通的一件人口失踪事件，用不了多久就会被人们遗忘。可是，现在，他们回到了这里，一个在信息系统中没有丁点儿数据的人凭空出现了并且将会在未来的很长一段时间里生活在这儿。

这问题的难度仅次于在无数个平行空间中选中对的那一个。

而Charles颇为茫然。

他不太清楚东区是一个什么样的地方，但是通过Erik的语气以及Raven和Hank听到他的话之后露出的神情他猜得出，那应该是一个很难进入的地方。至少像他这样来路不明的人是很难进入的。

“有什么麻烦吗？”

“哦。”

Erik迅速打起了精神，再次露出他招牌般的微笑。

“只是一点小麻烦。”

Raven也走过来拍拍Charles的肩头，Charles发现她似乎比自己要高上那么一点儿。这挺令人沮丧的。

“别担心，Erik虽然没有什么智慧但他毕竟是一家公司的老板，说明他还是有能力解决好这件事的。”

“如果再让我听到你们这对小情人对我进行人身攻击，我会马上接A-9回来！”

Raven双手抱在胸前斜觑着Erik，“在这种需要我的智慧和Hank的技术的时候？”

Erik的表情就像是一头吞下了整颗榴莲的大象。

“……也许，等过些时候。”

Charles不自觉地笑了起来。

在这个时空的日子将会非常有趣，他敢发誓。

 

房间里的电子钟显示着21:03，饥肠辘辘的Raven提议先找些能吃的东西回来然后再对“偷渡Charles任务”从长计议。

Charles小心翼翼地举了一下手，说道：“事实上我还没有完全消化掉Cohen夫人的浓汤……呃，这里的人还喝浓汤吗？”

“不，我们只喝液态甲烷！”

当Charles瞪大了双眼露出惊讶的表情，Erik强忍着笑意把Raven赶下楼去买晚餐，然后他带着Charles在Hank那些堆积如山的木箱上找了块儿稳固的地方坐了下来。Hank则坐在了他们斜对面的电脑前。

“首先，我们得在数据库里制造一个漏洞，然后等后门程序打开时把伪造好的Xavier先生专属信息库趁机塞进去……”

Hank一边讲解着自己的计划一边在他的超级电脑上运作起来。

关于他所说的内容，Charles只能勉强听懂字面的意思，他有些尴尬地侧过头看着Erik。

“我可能需要很长一段时间来跟上这个时代的科技了。”

他指了指Hank的电脑，“那个电子设备让我感觉到了前所未有的压力。”

Hank满不在乎地笑了笑。

“这台运算速度超过七千万亿次的电脑会让每一个见过它的人都有压力，你完全不必放在心上。”

“别炫耀你的作品了，Hank。要搞定安保系统需要多久？不会要等上好几年吧！你这儿连一张像样的床都没有，我不能让Charles……”

“别这么说，Erik。”Charles声音温和地打断了他。“我住过比这糟糕上十几倍的地方，我来这里已经给你添了不必要的麻烦，不能再出其他的差错。”

“哦不，根本没有什么麻烦的，是我要求你来这儿的，记得吗？所以这一切都是我心甘情愿为你做的。”

Hank咳了一声。

“两位，在你们谈情说爱的时候，信息库已经建好了。”

Charles再一次睁大了他那双总是充满好奇和讶异的蓝眼睛，而Erik则对“谈情说爱”这个形容表示了微不足道的抗议。

“不过Xavier先生暂时还不能住到你家去。”

Erik皱起了眉毛。

“我需要两到三天的时间来伪造他在这里生活过三十多年——无意冒犯，Xavier先生，你今年有三十岁吧？”

Charles点点头，“三十三岁……哦，还有，请叫我Charles。”那样尊敬的称呼总会让他想起克莱顿的邮递员Scott。

“好的，Charles。”Hank继续向不悦的Erik解释，“Erik你的住处安保系统太复杂了，不是完美无瑕的信息库根本骗不过它。而且你不能让Charles独自面对每天来例行检查的机器人。起码现在不行。”

虽然Charles刚刚来到这个对他来说崭新的世界，但他当然知道精密的安全保障对一个人的社会地位来说意味着什么。他逗趣地用手肘轻轻碰了一下Erik的胳膊，调侃道：“我可不是很擅长同上流社会的人交朋友。”

“没有什么上流社会，我只是个卖菜的还兼职货车司机的劳动阶层！”

Hank耸耸肩。

“如果你要这样定位全国最大的蔬菜和水果供应商，那么好吧，你就是个卖菜的。”

“那么这段时间Charles要住在哪里？”Erik决定把话题拉回到原来的方向上来。“我是不会让他睡在你的这些木板箱上面的。”

“也许我们可以请Logan和Victor帮忙？”

Raven提着四人份的晚餐回到二层的工作室并发表了她的意见。

“我不认为那是个好主意……”Erik并不想采纳。

“他的住处在东区边界，机器巡警几乎每十天才会出现一次。他家富余的空间能够给Charles提供休息的地方，更重要的是——”Raven的语调听上去令人无可辩驳，“他有足够的的胆量收留一位来自异世界的客人。”

好吧，这也许是目前所能想到的最好的去处了。Erik看向Charles，露出安抚般的笑容。

“Logan和Victor都是很好的人，你会喜欢他们的。”

“我很期待。”


	20. Chapter 20

2035年 英国伦敦

一个小时后，Charles被Erik和Raven护在中间踏上Logan家门口的白桦木台阶。

从坐进鲶鱼形的红色轿车那一刻开始，Charles就对铺天盖地出现在车窗外的新奇景象目不暇接，值得庆幸的是目前除了Hank那台电脑之外还没有什么对他产生了特别大的压力。至少有一些东西Erik曾经在信中向他提起过，比如那些取代了交通警察在马路上飞来飞去的机器人，它们可真的是和科幻小说里描述的太像了。

Hank强行关闭了Raven车上的安全监控程序，尽管这样会让Raven积累了一整年的安全行驶积分清零并且失去年终得到保险公司派送的小礼物的机会，但是Raven对此表现得十分大度，她丝毫不介意这微不足道的损失。反正Erik会加倍补偿给她的，比如带薪假期之类。

 

Raven敲响了那扇铁门。它应声而开。而Charles的脸在门开的那一刹那，便定格在了嘴巴微张的惊愕神情上。

“那么……这就是你在电话中说的异时空来客？不得不说他比我想象的还要普通。”Logan拉开大门，面无表情的皱着鼻子朝Charles的方向嗅了嗅，“他是个变形怪还是……”他拍拍Charles的大臂，在碰到沾着尘土的衣料后迅速收了回来，“好吧，至少不是个伪造的投影。”

Erik做了个“拜托你是在开玩笑吗？”的表情，以友好的力度捶了一下Logan的肩膀。

“Logan，这位是Charles Xavier博士，Charles，这位是……Charles？你还好吗？”

Charles对Erik的呼唤做出的唯一反应只是眨了眨眼，他一直保持着发现了新大陆的表情，直到Victor从屋里走出来挡在了Logan和Charles之间。

“我们为什么不让旅途劳顿的客人先进屋坐下来呢。”

Charles终于回过神，他看了看Erik，然后面色尴尬的经过给他让出一条窄缝的Victor和Logan身边走进门，同时听到身后有人诧异的疑问声，“你什么时候会说‘旅途劳顿’这种高级词儿了？”

Logan抱着肘跟在所有人最后面进了门廊，然后用脚后跟踢上了大门。

原本不太宽敞的客厅里站了五个人，Charles感觉到他的小腿正挤在那个看起来上了年纪的沙发扶手上。Erik再次为他和“临时收容所”的两位男主人相互作了介绍，并且在征得了Logan的首肯后阐明了他们的“特殊关系”。

“我可不想Charles在半夜听到一些非自然的声音时跑出来查看是不是进了贼……”

Raven翻了个白眼，这动作正好让她看到了挂在高处的指针时钟。

“我也不想把你送回去之后睡不足几个小时又要爬起来准备你参加会议的资料，现在让我们互道明天见可以了吗？”

那是个Erik不得不出席的董事会，他虽然无法这么快就衷心地和Charles说再见，但是总不能在Charles来的第一天就被董事们弹劾。

“好好休息，Charles，我会尽快解决手上的工作来见你。”Erik紧紧的拥抱了Charles，然后再次向愿意收留Charles住上几天的Logan及Victor点头致谢。

“别担心，我能搞定这个新世界的，晚安，Erik。”

Charles拍拍Erik的后背，让他放心。

 

看着红色轿车消失在夜色中，Charles深吸一口气，拉上了大门。

“所以那地方没有六英尺两英寸的家伙是吗？”

Charles被突然出现在身后的声音吓了一跳，猛地转身后肘关节撞在了门把上。他瞬间失去了那条手臂的知觉，不过这个浑身肌肉且带着微笑的高大男人倒是让他产生了一点儿恐惧感。他看起来比Weapon吓人多了。

“抱歉，我不明白你是指什么……”

“你来自的那个地方，都是又瘦又小的？不然你怎么会在看到Logan的第一眼就吓傻了？”

“行了Victor，分明是你把他吓傻了！”Logan夹着一卷毛毯出现，成功从Victor手上解救了Charles。他把Victor拉到一旁，小声嘀咕：“我承认是有那么点儿享受你难得为我吃醋这件事，不过这位书呆子都要被你吓得窒息了吗？”

Victor牵起嘴角，露出一个不是那么正直的笑容。

“最好让Erik早点儿把他接走，我可不能保证下一次见到他那个深情的眼神时会做出什么来。”

Logan笑了笑，放松下来，如果Victor能够如此直白地说出他的想法，那么Charles就不会有生命危险了。谁都没有他清楚Victor的脾气，越沉默就越致命。

“三天之后就算Erik不来我也会把那家伙打包送走的。”更何况——Logan看了呆立在门口的Charles一眼——那哪里是什么深情的眼神，简直就像是在为他哀悼！

 

“我很抱歉给您的爱人留下了不好的印象。”Charles摸摸鼻子，向正在客房里整理床铺的Logan致歉。Logan背对他整理垫子的动作没有停下。

客房许久没启用过了，最初它只是为了用来掩人耳目用的。具体地说，自从移民局放松了对申请人家庭关系的审查之后，客房就彻底被废弃了。所以在Erik打电话过来求助后，Logan就开始在一堆杂物中寻找客房的门钥匙。

“不用介意，实际上我还要感谢你让我又能感受到Victor的爱意。”Logan整理任务的收尾动作是拍了拍那个羽绒枕头。这东西现在很少能在市面上看到了，成本低廉又耐用的化纤填充物早就取代了家禽羽毛。Victor在得知Charles来自几十年前后就把它从储藏间翻了出来，可见他的确不打算要Charles的命。

Logan直起身转过头，“不过你可真是把我搞糊涂了，你看着我的眼神让我觉得我正站在自己的葬礼上看你为我致悼词……那玩意儿是叫‘悼词’没错吧？”

Charles尴尬的微笑着，“我……我只是太过震惊又有点伤感，因为您的样貌和我的一位挚友太相似了……他是位忠于职守的军人，我和他曾是很好的朋友，但是大概只有彻底消灭战争我们才能重新坐下来畅谈理想……不过大概也不会有机会了，在他的时空里我已经是一个不再存在人……”当他注意到Logan沉默地看着自己，他连忙停下了回忆。“哦，对不起，我说的太多了。请一定代我向您的爱人道歉，我并非有意令他感到不悦……”

“好的。祝你睡个好觉。”

Logan退出客房，轻轻关上了房门。

“你长了张大众脸，Jim，还是张大众军阀脸。”

“Vic！你得改改这神出鬼没的毛病，不然早晚会真的吓死什么人！”

“我觉得你有能力取代那个军阀成为他的好友，你都学会怎么拼‘悼词’了。”Victor表情严肃认真。

“在这种事情上你也非要我强过其他人？你是望子成龙的老古板父亲吗？还有，你到底在这儿偷听多久了？！”

 

Charles躺在松软的羽绒枕头上，跨越时空的旅行并没有杀死他的瞌睡虫，兴奋与激动也渐渐褪去，时间和过去都变得抽象而模糊，他心底里只剩下一片沉静的暖光。当明天的太阳升起，他在这个“新”伦敦的冒险将正式展开，而他也清楚地知道他不再是孤身一人。Erik会在他身边，Raven和Hank会成为他的新朋友，房间外面的Logan和Victor也不算是坏人……

一切都会变得好起来。

他困倦的看了看四周，房间里的陈设与他常识中的没有太大的出入，除了一些样式十分新颖的家具和几件他叫不上名字的电器。这是个非常明朗的现象，如果Erik的住处与这儿差别不大那么他就不会显得特别落伍了，Charles在睡着之前愉快的想。

 

现在是凌晨一点钟，这间房子里还有一个刚从异时空归来并且明早要开董事会的富商没有入睡。

Erik躺在床上，双手枕在脑后，脸上流露出惬意的表情。多么不可思议的一天。

床头的电子闹钟仿佛被它所有者的心情感染，每一秒的跳动都显得愉悦且充满活力，就连它那惨白的电子色都带上了一线生机。

在Erik终于有了一丝睡意时，窗外传来飞机飞过的微弱噪音。Erik侧过头，看着已经自动调节成墨蓝色的玻璃，它一如往日尽责地把窗外的一切都与屋主人隔开。智能家具曾经是Erik对这所住房最满意也最骄傲的部分。此时此刻，银灰色拉丝金属门的衣柜已经为他选出了明天要穿的西装，银灰色清洁机的统计屏幕显示再积攒两件脏衬衫Erik就必须把它们打包送去清洗，银灰色的早餐机正在绞尽脑汁思考如何在早上博得Erik的再一次赞赏，银灰色的餐桌上放着他的银灰色手机……

统统都是银灰色。

在把它们搬进家里时，Erik认为这是极简主义的最终胜利，没有一丁点儿多余的花纹图案，规矩而整洁。它们可以任意组合而无须担心有谁的边角和谁不能紧密咬合，反正全部都是直角。Erik甚至能够把它们折叠起来塞进个纸箱子里，不多不少刚好一立方米。

Erik转回头望向墙壁上的装饰画，那是一片阳光极美的美国加州海滩，伦敦人有谁不喜欢那耀眼的阳光呢。还有那蔚蓝色的大海，就像Charles曾在信中提到的他最喜欢的窗子玻璃。

哦……没错，Charles。

Charles绝对不会喜欢这房子的样子。

Erik不会让Charles在Logan家呆上超过三天，而他把一个大活人从1946年偷渡回来可不是为了在东区某个高档住宅区给Charles租间公寓。从一开始他就是打算让Charles住进自己家的。独裁面目的又一次败露，但Erik也不准备掩饰了。

他在床上翻个身，手臂伸出了床沿。

一些改造的构想已经在他脑中渐渐成形，在明早开会之前他需要先去一趟城郊。

 

 “不行。”

这就是Erik只睡了四个半小时，早起驱车赶到出城口那间杂货铺后听到的最多的一个词。他甚至还没搞清楚为什么那名每次都对自己极不友好的黑发客人今天也在。他穿着往日Erik见过的那件做工考究的墨绿色毛呢西装，不过手上多了根老派的银头手杖，气势凛然站在大个子店主对面，就放佛隔在他们中间的不是杂货店的旧柜台而是国会的谈判桌。

“你只是个杂货店老板，房屋装修这种事情最好不要插手。”黑发男人如国王一般禁止大个子店主接过Erik递上的清单，然后不屑的看向Erik，“愚蠢的人类，去找个正经的装饰公司。”

说得好像你不是人类一样。Erik腹诽。他把清单放在柜台上，无奈的看向一直微笑着的大个子店主。

大个子店主宽厚的手掌拄在台面上，毫不介意的用两根指头夹起那张清单看了看。

“Lehnsherr先生，你要求的东西不是什么罕见商品，除了那玻璃窗。不过我猜有人能想办法搞来。”

“请一定别给我打着荧光条码的古董货。”

大个子店主发出爽朗的笑声：“放心，Lehnsheer先生，保证是全新的。”

一声抗议的低吼从黑发客人喉咙中发出来。在Erik听来那感觉简直像是邪恶的咒语一般。

“哦，差点忘了说，如果可以在明天前完工就最好了……”Erik在签下合约单时补充道。

这句话令为难的表情爬上大个子店主的脸，他双手抱在胸前望向柜台边的黑发客人，“看来你需要的不是装饰公司，而是一个魔法师……”

Erik又一次无端打了个冷颤。

无论如何，这单生意还是签订了。只不过那位似乎认识颇有实力的装修队伍的黑发客人签字可是相当不清楚，Erik只认出了他名字的第一个字母和姓氏的最后的“son”。但是这无关紧要，只要能弄到那神秘的蓝玻璃，一切都是值得的。Erik把街区的通行卡和家门钥匙留给了大个子店主方便他白天的时候送货，然后在黑发客人冷如冰霜的目光下离开。

 

如果没有听错，Charles醒来的时候刚好柜子上的时钟里面有个女人报了现在时间是上午九点整。这有点儿诡异，不过比起饥肠辘辘他可以稍后再去研究会说话的时钟。

他穿着衬衫和长裤走出客房，房子里只有他一个人。Logan和Victor应该是上班去了，他们在客厅的茶几上给Charles留了字条：

【早餐在厨房一个盖着浅蓝色方巾的黑色机器里，按两下红色三角形按钮加热，我和Vic中午前会回来。别惊慌，也别碰酒柜里的东西！】

Charles按照指示顺利完成了两片面包一根熏肠的加热过程，还趁着机器工作的空档去洗了脸让自己完全清醒并确认了自己的确是在2035年的伦敦。他坐在沙发上快速消灭了早餐，然后就无所事事起来。

Charles走到窗子边，但是只能看到门前的几丛矮灌木和笔直的马路，再没有其他值得看的。在他思考要不要趁这个机会思考一下他在这个新时空的未来应该如何规划时，堆在沙发边的旧报纸吸引了他的注意。

在规划前，他有必要先努力跟上这个时代的脚步。

¬于是，当Logan回到家时，他看到的就是被几摞报纸包围在中间的Charles。若非如此他都不知道已经攒了这么多没有拿去丢掉的报纸。

“哦，午安，Logan先生，我真庆幸这里还有报纸可看。昨天在Hank那里我都没有看到一张类似纸张的东西！”Charles扬起他带着愉快笑容的脸，然后在看向Logan身后时轻轻皱了一下眉，“Victor先生没有和你一起回来吗？”

“他被叫去开见鬼的会议了……”Logan把外套扔在沙发上，弯腰端详Charles面前被分类出来的一小叠报纸。“科学版哈？这么说你还真是个博士？我一直以为Erik说的是医生。”

“我曾经的确想过当一名医生的，但是显然学术研究更适合我……哦，这些可以送给我吗？我想仔细研究一下。”Charles向Logan询问。

“当然，”Logan摆摆手，“我和Vic从来都只看体育版。”

Charles如获至宝般把他面前的那些报纸拾起来折好，“真不敢相信他们已经破译了基因的奥秘……”

Logan直起身，露出不屑的表情，“没错，还说那东西会变异。怎么变？我的儿子会变成一只果蝠？”

“我觉得在外观上不会有那么巨大的变化 ……”Charles想起了那一罐青紫色的草莓，“多出一对翅膀倒是有可能的。”

Logan翻个白眼，“科学家都是疯子。我决定午餐吃烤鸡翅。”

“这也太残忍了！”Chalres假装可怜状地喊道。

“哦，得了，我可是亲手结果了我基因变异的儿子！”

Charles坐在地毯上哈哈大笑。

瞧，来到这儿的第二天，他已经能跟人用新名词开玩笑了。还有什么可担心的。

 

一切似乎都进行的十分顺利。

Erik在董事会上展示了他强硬、不容置疑的谈判手段让那些手握萨缪尔森的董事们对他的提案毫无异议。几乎连Raven都对他表现出了长达几分钟的臣服姿态。不过在当她看见Erik接了一个陌生来电讨论玻璃之类的内容时脸上露出的夸张笑容，她就决定要找人抹掉之前几分钟的记忆。

然后她收到一条短讯。来自Hank。

【我几乎没合眼。Erik下班时可以来我这儿取Charles的身份卡，以及他们俩实实在在的欠我一个大——人情！p.s.最好他能给你多放一周的假期这样我们可以去远一点而地方旅行。】

从会议室出来Erik直接冲向停车场跳上车开去了西城区，对于把新装修好的屋子展示给Charles看这件事他有点迫不及待。事实上他还没来得及先回家看一看大个子店主的工作是否符合他的要求，他希望等会儿展现在自己和Charles眼前的屋子能给他们两个一份惊喜而不是惊吓。

他在拿到身份卡之后驱车前往Logan家的路上遇到了一次机器警察临检，这是个非常好的遭遇，如此一来在他回程路上就不会再被拦下检查了。

一切的确都进行的十分顺利。

 

三十分钟后，Charles带着他的一小袋行李穿过道道关卡，最终站在了一扇深棕色的木门前。不过很快他发现那并不是真的木门，而是用金属做出了木料的质感，这真了不起。

Erik在他身边，直接推开了房门。

“不需要钥匙？“Charles无比惊讶。因为他确信自己听到了锁开的咔哒声。

Erik像是自己耍的小把戏得到了赞赏一般笑起来，“这是指纹锁，不过也有备用钥匙。不过我不会给你备用钥匙的。”

Charles有些诧异的侧过脸望向Erik，用眼神询问原因。

“因为Hank把你的指纹也输进来了，你可以像我刚才那样试试看。”Erik走进去，把门再次关上。

心怀忐忑的Charles伸出手，贴在那扇贴门上，紧接着他听到了刚刚那声清脆的开锁声。门开了。Erik站在那里，脸上是无法自抑的喜悦。

“欢迎回家，Charles。”

Charles一愣。

回家。他许久没听过这个词了。

一个在旧时空四处逃亡的赎罪者、在新时空突然闯入的陌生游客，似乎就从不曾拥有能称之为“家”的东西。即便如此，Erik还是为他造了一个。

感觉到一股暖流滑过眼角的位置，Charles露出有些傻气的笑容，和Erik一道走进了色调相当令人舒适的屋子。


	21. Chapter 21

2035年 英国伦敦

在信息急速膨胀和科技高速更新并行发展的时代，Erik Lehnsherr每一次定期升级设备操作系统都要皱着眉头研究上好几天，这过程中他曾经损失了一台烧焦了的早餐机、一辆掉进护城河的高级跑车、一把可能已经飞出了大气层的智能伞以及事实上是被他踢坏的还在返厂维修中的A9……这一系列的证据只是为了表明纵然生长在科技时代的Erik尚不能百分之百的适应那些新科技，所以任何人都不能对Charles有过高的期望。Erik也不能。

 

第一天。

Charles惊喜的在屋子里转悠。

客厅里那张沙发是银灰色的，搭配了珊瑚绿与白色相间的图案不同的几只靠垫，它们让那张沙发看上去无比舒适。他在餐厅闻到了一丝类似油漆的味道，大概是四把米色的沙发餐椅后面的一排餐边柜刚刚粉刷过，也是讨人喜欢的珊瑚蓝色，配上黑褐色的胡桃木长餐桌边和流理台十分漂亮，特别是那条金色的桌旗华丽极了，就像来自仙宫一般。他决定稍后再去研究上面摆着的各种电器，或者永远都不去碰他们。

Erik带他去了属于他的那间卧室，里面摆着带脚柱的床，虽然床垫看上去不是他见过的任何一种但是那床绝对是来自他那个年代的风格，还有一组同样是胡桃木的衣柜，刻着他喜欢的常春藤花纹。衣柜门敞着，大概是在等他往里面塞衣服，不过他现在只有一件外套可以挂进去……他的目光越过床铺，越过一张简易的书桌，看到了墙上那扇又高又宽的窗子。今天阳光不够灿烂，但是任何光线透过那带着花篮图案的地中海蓝玻璃都会变得，非常非常温暖、柔和。

“哦，Erik，我真的十分感谢你所做的这……”Charles忍不住回过头想要表达他的感激之情，但是当他转身没有看到Erik，取而代之的是和他一般高、瞪着一双深蓝色大眼睛的机器人，手里端着炮筒状的东西，他的感激迅速化作了一声悠长的尖叫并且下意识地向后躲闪一跃，撞进了没有关上门的衣柜里。

Erik发誓要给家务机器人设定一个“屋内没有生命体活动时再进行打扫”的程序。

第二天。

Charles在那张自动控温的床垫上睡得很舒服，不过他枕的还是那只羽绒枕头。在他前一天离开时，Victor将它作为礼物送给了他。

Victor真是个好人对吧。

事实上Charles醒的很早，他还没有彻底调整好他的生物钟，所以当他走进客厅的发现Erik还在睡并且伴着微弱的鼾声，Charles有点无措了。一般这个时间他会去院子里浇花，或者去看看后院的菜地，又或者做前一天没有完成的化学实验。不过显然这里没有郁金香或者青椒之类的让他摆弄，而他也没有考虑好究竟从哪里开始新领域的科学研究。所以他站在客厅里，有些尴尬的四处看了看，然后决定可以试着给Erik提供一份早餐。

不过显然这比他想象的难得多。首先，他根本不知道锅被Erik藏在了什么地方。其次，他觉得那个银灰色的长方体机器对他不是很友好。

“没有个说明书之类的东西吗……”Charles拉开抽屉寻找能够给他提供帮助的东西，但是除了一些他根本不知道有什么用处的金属工具外一无所获。Charles泄气的一巴掌拍在那台长方体机器上，“这让我怎么做早餐……”，然后他被那台机器突然发出的轰轰声震得手臂发麻。亲爱的上帝啊，他现在开始想念Logan家里那些起码有一些问题指示按钮的家电了。

轰轰声还在继续，Charles惊恐地瞪着它，接着又瞪向自己的手掌。时空穿越让他成为了电器杀手吗？科幻小说里有提到过这种事情吗？他真的需要去买几本书看一看了。那轰轰的声音完全没有停下的意思，他扑过去然后发现了电源线。谢天谢地这一定有用！Charles顺着线发现了插头然后用力拔下了它。

轰轰声停停止了。不过那台机器喷了Charles一身没煮熟的咖啡。

Charles虚弱地走向Erik的房间寻求帮助。

对此，Erik表示了十二万分的歉意并且找出他曾经用来写信的纸张，把家里所有声控电器的关键词都列在上面交给Charles背熟。

第三天。

Erik从洗脸机里面把卡住了的Charles解救出来并以最快的速度给他家的盥洗室装上了传统水龙头……

 

“我觉得我来这儿是个错误。”

Charles坐在沙发上，脸埋在一双手掌里，闷声说道。

Erik挺直了后背，下意识地搓着手，“我想我应该能在附近找间空房子，老式的家具和电器大概也能有渠道找来……”

“Erik。”

“如果你觉得伦敦这里不好，远一点的乡村也没问题，只是不知道这儿的克莱顿是不是符合你的心意……”

“Erik！”Charles连忙打断了他，对面沙发上的人显得无比紧张。

“我只是随便说说。”Charles诚挚地微笑起来，“这里很好，伦敦也很好，因为我的到来你已经做出我想象不出的努力了，别在意我那句愚蠢的抱怨好吗？”

“只是我觉得你在这里并不放松……”Erik露出了一点沮丧的表情。

Charles挠了挠眉脚，拉下了嘴角耸耸肩，“我可能除了在学术研究上比较顺利之外，其他都不是很擅长。”

“哦，说到这个，你有什么打算吗？我是指科学研究上……你是个科学家，虽然我不知道你的成就在这儿能不能得到科研机构的认可……”

“我之前曾经专注研究脑部神经，不过我现在对这个新事物更加感兴趣。”Charles从茶几下面拿出他在Logan家收集的有关基因学发展的报纸，展示给Erik看。

Erik看着第一张报纸上有关转基因植物推广的醒目标题，忽然间有了一个好主意。

“我想我知道有一个地方非常适合你。”

 

虽然Hank在他的资料库里添加了毕业院校和博士学位，但是Erik认为牛津大学应该不会以家中失火烧掉了学位证为由给Charles补发一张。不过这不是大问题，就像Hank曾经提到过Erik不像他自己所说的那样仅仅是个卖菜的，他只稍微动用了一点人情上的关系，就把没有任何机构认证文凭的Charles送进了伦敦最顶尖的基因实验室。

鉴于Charles学会了如何使用Hank提供的微型先进图书馆——全息数据器——一块操作非常简单的透明板子，他已经能够基本掌握这个时代基因研究的发展程度，并且可以跟同事们谈谈他的个人拙见了。那简直让他有一丁点欣喜若狂。他对Erik说，在来到这里之前，他根本不能够想象人类会从微生物中分离出基因然后导入到植物的基因组中，而这不可思议的“手术”还可以稳定地遗传给后代的所有植物。他一位好心的同事帮助他借来了实验室过去五年的研究内容和实验详细记录，他打算在这个周末挑出一些关键性的实验仔细阅读一下。

“我很高兴你对这份工作感兴趣，不过周末我们约了Logan他们去看球赛记得吗？”

显而易见Erik对Charles的计划安排并不买账。

“天啊我完全不记得这回事了。”Charles放下他的图书馆，那上面还浮着一粒细胞核的全息放大投影。

“抱歉Erik，这几天我一直忙着跟上实验室的研究进程，把球赛的事情忘得一干二净，我非常非常抱歉……”

Charles拉着Erik一齐坐在沙发上，懊恼且内疚地轻轻捏着Erik小臂上结实的肌肉。

Erik耷拉着眉毛，“不用道歉Charles，你并没做错什么，只是觉得你可以在周末放松一下自己。”毕竟自从他进了那家科研机构之后，Erik就没什么机会和他一起坐下来闲聊或者出城去兜风。他曾经暗自发誓要带Charles一起去看看他伪装成货车司机那会儿到过的风景非常棒的地方，如今还没差百分之九十九没有实现呢。

“我非常、非常的想去，Erik，我一个星期前就答应你了。可是这些资料星期一早上就要还回去……”

“哦，没关系，我应该买过一个实况机……”Erik起身去储物柜里找那个许久未启用的机器，“科技发达的好处就是在家里看球也仿佛身临其境。如果你觉得球场太吵，到时候就把音效关掉。”

虽然这样说，Erik还是在心里打定主意要加大对实验室的投资力度来给Charles换一个资料想看多久都可以的特权。

 

对于自己失约这件事，Charles直到睡觉时也没能原谅自己。

尽管Erik丝毫没有责怪他，还以“能够避免在进球时被对方球队球迷的投掷物砸中”为理由来安慰他，Charles依然认为自己是个不折不扣的混蛋。也许Erik不会同意他的看法，但他清楚自己最近有点儿头脑混乱了。不过这不同于很久前他曾和Frost女士在聊天中谈到的如何在工作与生活之间寻找一个平衡点，他自认为有能力在不额外增加工作时间的前提下完成研究。

真正的原因是，他的时空穿越恐慌症终于在迟到了近一个月之后爆发了。

当越来越多的新事物像坠落陨石的尾巴一样扫向他的鼻子尖，一直压在心底的不安和恐慌就向进入生长期的种子拱破了他覆盖在上面的那层土壤。

也许最初的计划只是到Erik所在的2035年来一次为期不短但也不是永久性的旅行，但是Charles现在已经无法说服自己能够以那样的心态去面对“离开”了。就在Erik对他说出“欢迎回家”时，他就不可自制地爱上了这个人。如果在他得到Erik的回应前，他突然从这个时空消失？作为一个科学工作者，哪怕他在物理学方面的知识量几乎和高中生差不多，他还是不能不去介意Hank所说的成功实现时空穿越有百分之九十五靠的是运气。在没有人能真正掌控虫洞的情况下，Charles隐隐担忧着自己会不会在某一契机下又回到了1947年。他向Hank请教过穿越虫洞后物质的稳定性，但是在没有足够实验数据的条件下Hank也无法给出让他安心的答案。

这种感情成为了他心中那颗种子最佳的肥料，随着他与Erik相处的时间越长，养料充足的种子即将抽枝开花。因此他需要将新的研究工作作为病毒因子植入到那颗幼苗中，切断养分，让它自行枯萎腐败并且永远不要再长出来。

可惜目前看来这个实验是没有成功的，他还是表现得像他最不想成为的那样。

 

经过彻夜对自己的反省，Charles在第二天，也就是星期六的上午十一点十五分才疲惫地睁开眼睛。他其实曾在清晨时醒过一次，但是蓝玻璃对光线的优秀过滤让他错误的估计了时间。等他手忙脚乱的挣扎着让后背离开床单，Charles才想起这个时间Erik应该已经出发去球赛现场了。

焦躁的感觉袭击了他的头脑和上腹部，Charles先冲进盥洗室清空了他的胃，然后扶着墙走进餐厅气息不稳地说了一声：“咖啡……非常感谢……”

“我觉得它只能接收到‘干的不错’这样的信息。”

“哦，是吗……Erik？！”

Charles惊讶地把视线从地板上抬高，当他看到那个本应该在高速公路上的人正站在早餐机旁手里端着两倍咖啡时，他的胃又开始痉挛了。

Erik走过来，将其中一杯咖啡放在Charles手心里，然后挑着眉毛有些害羞的笑起来。

“早上我把实况机和门票都给Raven了，她一直想去看这场球赛。”

“但是你也应该去的……你说过你期待这场球赛已经好几个星期……”

“把我的爱人独自扔在这儿然后我出城去看球赛？嗯，听上去像是个混蛋会做出来的事情。”

“Erik……”Charles双手握着咖啡杯，额头抵住了Erik的肩膀。这能降低Erik笑话他快要哭出来了的几率。

虽然Charles看完全部资料的计划没能完成，但是他心里的那棵苗似乎已经停止生长了。看来，是他起初选择的病毒因子不匹配。

Charles知道，即使自己真的被虫洞抽离回到原来的时空，Erik还是会想尽一切办法找到自己。这支病毒已经把他整颗心都感染了，再也没有多余的生存空间留给不安与恐慌的种子。

不过眼下他还是拒绝了在沙发上做爱，因为他实在很喜欢那套靠垫……

 

Erik Lehnsherr不认为自己是享乐派人士，不过他感觉最近的日子比他曾构想过的理想国生活还要好，当然这不是说他终于可以跟冗长的董事会说永别了……

几乎每周他都会和Charles参加一个小型的私人聚会，成员限定在六人之内。在这个聚会上，大家可以放松的谈论九十年前的世界和现在的世界有多么的不同，没人会嘲笑Charles不知道道格拉斯•亚当斯，而Logan对德国战败的细节百听不厌。

Hank无私的向Charles提供最先进的研究设备，如果不算上他偶尔向Erik要求的给Raven放一天假，那么他的技术支持就是完全免费的。

天气适宜出行的时候，Erik会偷偷把车队里的卡车开出来，载着Charles和一箱子啤酒开到有植被的郊外去，直到夕阳西下或者Victor打电话过来骂人时才回城去。

非享乐派人士Erik感叹，如果真有世界末日，他的遗愿清单也没什么好写了。

 

这个星期二的早上，Erik在他的办公桌上看到了一枚雪白的信封。

他在一进门的时候就看到它了，一种异样的感觉从心头涌起。第一个念头，他有Charles已经足够了，不再需要任何其他的笔友。第二个念头，这大概是政府机构寄来的。因为在第二个念头冒出来的时候他已经看到了信封上盖着的蓝色印章，移民局。

“Erik！紧急警报……哦，你已经收到那个了。”

Raven冲进来，惊慌失措地向Erik大喊，等她看到Erik手中的信封后又立刻镇定了下来。

“我还没来得及拆开。这里面有微型炸弹吗？”Erik犹豫着把信封举远了一些。

“不，它比炸弹恐怖多了。”

Erik把信封重新放回了桌面上。

“移民局打电话来通知你，今天上午会到你家里进行调查，因为他们说Charles的资料库里有一个年份数据似乎不太对。”

“我以为Hank已经把它做得无可挑剔了。”

Raven习惯性的翻个白眼，“他当时一定是睡着了！总之移民局的调查员……”

Erik露出整齐的牙齿朝她笑了笑，“交给我。”

事实上移民局寄来的信件是提示Erik在上午十点半到十一点之间保证他的家里有人接待调查员，目的是询问为什么Erik目前的同居人Charles Xavier在2034年年底没有出现在任何一个监控系统的资料库中，以及核实他当时的实际情况。

Erik已经想好了一个故事应付调查员。不过在回家之前，他还需要去一趟出城口的杂货店。

 

开门的一瞬间，Erik就笃定地相信他的故事会奏效，而且在Charles中午回家前就可以搞定这次小小的意外调查。

十分钟前，他挑选出了几封看不出时空诧异的与Charles之间的通信放在了茶几上不显眼的地方，然后揉皱了那一套沙发靠垫。接着把Charles的羽绒枕头扔在了自己的床上，锁上了那间事实上也的确有几天没人住了的客房。他给卧室的落地窗下了命令，在极度不情愿的短促噪音之后，那扇智能窗把自己伪装成了最老式的蓝色厚玻璃，还带着不那么好看的磨砂几何图案，勉强过关。

“Lehnsherr先生，你好，我是Samson Campell调查员。”

“你好，Sam，叫我Erik吧。”

Erik礼数周到的请这位有点严肃的调查员进来门，在后者坐下后，他去厨房里找了一只一次性塑料杯倒了水给Sam。

“抱歉让你用这个，我们平时没什么客人来，家里只有两只杯子。”

Erik全程都稍稍眯着眼睛，这表情好像把他脸上分明的骨骼棱角都磨平了似的，简直像个文弱的诗人。

Sam脸上紧绷的表情消失不见，反而露出了了然的微笑。

他慢悠悠的拿出数据板，一边和Erik聊着最近的蔬菜价格一边翻到了Charles那一页。

“那么，Erik，我想你应该可以告诉我Charles在2034年11月到2035年1月之间去了什么地方？”

“当然。”

“哦，等一下。”Sam在Erik开口前，按下了监听仪的暂停键，“如果是个很长的故事，我之后录下总结的部分就可以了。”

Erik摆出了十分感动的表情，然后捂着心口朝Sam身边挪近了一点。

“我和Charles是在一次科学研讨会结束后的晚宴上认识的……”

Erik声情并茂讲述了一个足以打动所有的人故事，当他把时间线推到2034年11月，他以Charles为了实验研究去了英国南部人烟稀少的一个小镇，那里条件艰苦甚至没有电话，他们之间只能通过最古老的信件互诉衷肠为主题描述了一段艰难的孤独岁月。故事的最后，他自己忍受不住思念的煎熬，亲自跑去南部那个只有邮差才找得到的镇上把Charles给绑架了回来。

Sam表示这浪漫极了。

Erik从桌边拿出了他挑选好的信，轻轻地抚摸着它们，“有时候我还会把它们拿出来看一看，那真是神奇又美妙的经历……”

Sam在数据板上写了几行字。

“所以Charles在这段期间是为了提升你公司旗下农田产量而在南部乡村进行了两个半月的个人实验。并没有其他异常事项。”

“完全正确。”Erik向他投去赞许的目光。

调查员先生站起身，“希望他下次离开伦敦前可以先通过安全系统备案再出发。”

“哦，当然。你知道我可不能再忍受什么两地分居，所以他从南部回来之后就搬来这里住了，安保系统每天都会有记录。”

“没错。”Sam和Erik握了握手，“非常感谢你配合我们的工作，Erik。祝你和Charles生活幸福！”

 

Erik从未如此感谢过自己住在安保系统严密的东区。

专门给有钱人配备的身份识别系统，在这位Samson调查员进门的一瞬间就读取了他的基本信息，当然也包含了配偶那一栏里填写着的“丈夫Deane Campell”。

 

他开心地目送调查员乘电梯离开，然后转身进屋前又听到了电梯“叮”的到达声。

“Erik？”Charles带着诧异表情走出电梯，“出什么事了吗？为什么刚刚在楼下有一位陌生的先生祝我永远幸福？”

对此，Erik只是报以一个诚挚的微笑和一句“欢迎回家”。他把Charles拉进了门里，挂着手工制作的“Just Married”金属牌的房门，在他身后缓缓阖上。


End file.
